Le vent le racontera à la mer
by Syrene-T
Summary: Kili a toujours été entêté et fantasque. Fili a toujours essayé de le raisonner (sans grand succès). Les deux réunis auraient-ils le mauvais œil ou auraient-ils seulement le don inné de s'attirer les pires ennuis ? Au temps où les nains vivaient dans les Montagnes Bleues, deux frères dans les embrouilles.
1. Une mauvaise idée

_L'homme avisé voit le mal et se retire, les imprudents passent outre et en portent la peine_ (proverbe de Salomon)

Les Montagnes Bleues paraissaient dérouler à l'infini leurs hauts sommets et leurs vallées ombreuses dans lesquelles l'automne s'installait à grands pas. Entre le vert immuable des pins et sapins éclataient des feuillages orangés qu'illuminait le soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi.

L'air lui aussi s'était déjà rafraîchi et bientôt, sans aucun doute, les pics les plus élevés verraient leurs capuchons de neige se recouvrir d'une couche nouvelle, brillante et fraîche.

Les nains chevauchaient en file indienne, sur un sentier qui serpentait à flanc de pente. Des pentes couvertes d'une herbe encore verte entre des amas de rochers blancs. Ils progressaient plutôt lentement, tirant derrière eux des poneys lourdement chargés.

Ils revenaient de plusieurs semaines de troc et de négoce et rapportaient à leur cité les marchandises ainsi acquises. L'hiver serait bientôt là et limiterait considérablement tous leurs déplacements. Cette expédition serait certainement la dernière avant le printemps. Avec ce qu'ils ramenaient, heureusement la mauvaise saison serait supportable.

Le peuple de Durin avait suffisamment longtemps supporté la faim et la pauvreté, estimait Thorin. Il songea qu'il faudrait encore organiser une ou deux battues de chasse avant que la neige et le gel n'éloignent le gibier et bloquent les cols et les passages dans la montagne. L'approche de l'hiver le rendait toujours un peu nerveux. Il fallait faire vivre tant de gens, durant de si longs mois ! Même si au fil du temps son peuple avait recouvré la prospérité, il est hélas de notoriété publique qu'une poignée d'or ne peut rien contre la faim et le froid quand on est bloqué au milieu des congères et du blizzard. Enfin, ils avaient connu des temps plus durs, et de loin. Au moins, ils avaient désormais une cité dans laquelle chacun était en sécurité et à l'abri des éléments. Les réserves de bois devaient être presque achevées à présent, promesse de lumière et de chaleur pour les temps à venir. Oui, sans aucun doute il y avait eu des automnes plus difficiles et au cours desquels l'hiver s'annonçait infiniment plus pénible.

En fin de convoi, Kili se tortillait sur sa selle en laissant son regard courir du haut en bas des flancs de la montagne. Kili avait du mal à tenir en place et à chevaucher ainsi durant des heures, il finissait toujours par s'ennuyer.

Ses yeux vifs furent soudain attirés par un mouvement sur sa gauche, à trois cents ou quatre cents mètres peut-être au-dessus d'eux. Des chamois ! Qui dérangés sans doute par la présence des nains étaient en train de s'éloigner avec l'agilité propre à leur espèce.

\- Parfait ! jubila le jeune nain. Ils arrivent à point nommé, ceux-là.

Pour un peu il se serait frotté les mains. Quelle aubaine, quelle magnifique opportunité !

\- Fili, regarde. Là-haut.

Il tendit la main. Son frère aîné, qui chevauchait juste devant lui, tourna la tête, chercha un instant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Là-haut. Des chamois.

\- Ah, oui.

\- Allons chasser ! s'enthousiasma le cadet.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Kili. Et puis surtout ce n'est pas le moment.

Oh, ce que Fili pouvait être rabat-joie ! songea Kili. Eh bien, tant pis pour lui.

\- Chasser est toujours une bonne idée, le contredit-il. J'en ai assez du lard frit. Ce soir nous aurons de la viande fraîche.

Tout en parlant, le jeune nain avait décroché son arc attaché à la selle de sa monture.

\- Tiens, attrape.

Il lança à son frère les guides du poney de bât, chargé de marchandises, qu'il tenait à la main et fit pivoter sa monture pour rejoindre les chamois.

\- Kili ! protesta Fili.

\- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, rétorqua l'intéressé sans même se retourner. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

Mais allez retenir Kili quand il s'était fourré une idée en tête ! Alerté, Dori qui avançait devant les deux frères se retourna, regarda Kili qui s'éloignait, ouvrit des yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche.

\- On vous rejoint tout de suite ! assura précipitamment Fili. Je vais le chercher, ne t'en fait pas.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde soit alerté. Ça finirait par des cris et des reproches, Kili ferait la tête et... et c'était inutile. Ceux des leurs qui étaient en tête disparaissaient à la vue à cause des accidents du terrain et des lacets capricieux du chemin. Du même coup, ils ne pouvaient voir le chasseur s'éloigner. Si Kili réintégrait la file rapidement, personne ne saurait rien. Tirant après lui le poney de bât, Fili poussa sa monture à la suite de celle de son frère. Il n'était pas content. Quelle tête de mule, ce Kili ! Il ne pouvait donc pas rester à sa place, non ? Le moment était parfaitement inopportun pour aller chasser, comment son frère ne le voyait-il pas ? On était seulement au milieu de l'après-midi, le moment de la halte était encore loin. Tout le monde avait hâte à présent d'être rentré et Fili savait que chacun verrait d'un mauvais œil cette perte de temps. Et puis quoi ? Quand on est un groupe, on est un groupe ! Son frère avait du foin dans la cervelle.

Fili leva les yeux. Les chamois, se sentant repérés, avaient déguerpis. Et Kili s'obstinait à les poursuivre, s'éloignant toujours.

\- Pas possible ! ragea intérieurement Fili. Il n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête, c'est insupportable !

Il talonna sa propre monture, qui peinait dans la montée. Bien déterminé à rejoindre son imbécile de frère et à le ramener par la peau du cou. Avant que tout le monde remarque son absence et que ça finisse mal. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas, lui, de lui dire sa façon de penser. Sale gosse ! Parfaitement, Kili n'était qu'un sale gosse ! Un vrai gamin. Pas possible. C'était ce que dirait Thorin, non sans raison, Fili le savait. Il menacerait Kili de le laisser à la maison la prochaine fois et, ce qui était pire, il pouvait vraiment décider de le faire. Kili en serait blessé et... Bon, Fili préférait éviter tout ça.

Il ne voyait plus rien devant lui, ni frère ni chamois, mais aussi il y avait des rochers qui lui bouchaient la vue. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il jura dans sa barbe en découvrant le poney de Kili, seul. La pente devenait trop abrupte pour les chevaux et le jeune chasseur avait dû continuer à pied.

\- Ça c'est le bouquet ! fulmina Fili.

Il connaissait son frère : pris par la chasse, ce dernier était capable de poursuivre les chamois jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Et lui, il était là avec trois poneys qu'il n'osait pas laisser seuls. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les attacher et les bêtes, laissées à elles-mêmes, suivraient leur instinct et rejoindraient les nains ainsi que leurs semblables. Thorin ne serait vraiment pas content et en outre, Kili et lui devraient retourner à pieds. En portant le gibier abattu, si gibier il y avait. Ce n'était pas là une perspective très réjouissante.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent. Fili perdait sérieusement patience.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! grinça-t-il à voix haute.

Le temps passait et son frère ne revenait toujours pas. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait : cet entêté était capable de continuer la poursuite sans se rendre compte de la fuite du temps. "Quelques minutes", tu parles !

Le vent se leva. Fili leva le nez : le soleil avait disparu et des nuages sombres envahissaient le ciel. Il allait y avoir de l'orage. C'était fréquent, dans ces montagnes. Le temps pouvait changer en quelques instants à peine. Mentalement, le garçon pensa que la troupe de nains allait sans doute chercher un abri. Leur absence ne pourrait plus passer inaperçue. Bravo. Ils allaient être très bien accueillis au retour, aucun doute là-dessus. Thorin avait tendance à ne pas apprécier du tout les initiatives qui consistaient à disparaître sans rien dire quand on était sur la route. Quelques gouttes de pluie, rabattues par le vent, commencèrent à tomber. Cette fois, Fili en eut plus qu'assez. Tant pis pour le gibier s'il était encore à portée de sa voix.

\- Kili ! brailla-t-il. Reviens, il faut y aller. Dépêche-toi !

Tant pis s'il avait fait fuir les chamois en criant. Kili râlerait mais, somme toute, ce serait bien son tour. Enfin, Fili espérait que son frère en tous les cas l'avait entendu.

\- Kili ! appela-t-il encore à tue-tête.

Il laissa passer quelques instants et s'apprêtait à recommencer quand il aperçut, non sans surprise, une silhouette familière apparaître un peu plus haut et accourir à toutes jambes. Tiens ! Pour une fois que Kili écoutait quelque chose !

Le soulagement de Fili fut de très courte durée, cependant : son jeune frère galopait vers lui en sautant au-dessus des rochers et dans cette pente abrupte...

\- Pas si vite ! Tu vas te rompre le cou !

Quelle idée de courir comme ça à flanc de pente ?!

\- Fili, sauve-toi ! Sauve-toi !

Hein ?! pensa Fili. Quoi, pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? Il comprit mieux en voyant soudain une énorme masse brune jaillir des rochers et se jeter derrière Kili à une vitesse invraisemblable. Un ours ! Mais pourquoi le chasseur n'avait-t-il pas utilisé son arc ? Son épée ne pouvait pas lui être utile, certes, puisqu'elle était demeurée attachée sur sa selle, mais... Fili s'aperçut seulement à cet instant que Kili ne portait plus que le carquois à l'épaule. Son arc avait disparu. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger, cependant. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

Fili s'efforçait simultanément de calmer les poneys qui s'agitaient en sentant l'odeur du prédateur et surtout, de leur faire faire demi-tour. Ce qui n'était pas très évident, tant à cause de leur peur grandissante qu'en raison de la pente très accentuée. Kili arriva à fond de train, mi courant mi glissant, et sauta en selle. Ce fut comme un élément déclencheur : affolés par l'arrivée de l'ours, les poneys partirent au galop, au risque de se casser eux aussi une jambe dans la descente. Terrifiées, les bêtes prirent la direction qui leur paraissait sans doute la plus appropriée, ou la plus facile, se déportant largement du "chemin" suivi pour venir.

L'orage éclata au même instant. Le tonnerre ébranla le ciel, la foudre déchira les nuages et une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. L'eau se mit à cascader le long des flancs de la montagne, rendant le terrain terriblement glissant. Subitement, le poney de Kili dérapa. Ses sabots patinèrent inutilement et il se mit à glisser de biais, les jarrets pliés, hennissant de terreur. Kili tenta inutilement de calmer sa monture. Celle-ci, en proie à la panique, se débattait en vain et glissait, glissait... Fili aperçut le ravin vingt mètres plus bas et éprouva un coup au cœur.

\- Kili, saute !

Mais Kili s'obstina, essayant de contrôler son poney alors que ce dernier ne se contrôlait plus lui-même. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, couvrant la voix de Fili qui, le bras tendu, criait quelque chose. Trop tard : avalés par le vide, monture et cavalier disparurent aux yeux du jeune prince horrifié.

\- Kili ! hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Il sauta à terre et courut vers le bord de la falaise. Il avait oublié l'ours, oublié les chevaux, il avait tout oublié, sinon l'horreur qui lui nouait le ventre. Non, non, non, non !

Arrivé à l'endroit où il avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois, il poussa un soupir de soulagement : dix mètres plus bas rugissait un torrent. La hauteur était certes considérable mais si l'eau était suffisamment profonde il était possible que Kili s'en soit tiré. Le garçon était invisible, ainsi que son poney, mais globalement il y avait une chance.

Au même instant, un grondement de mauvais augure fit tourner la tête au jeune nain : dans un premier temps distancé par les chevaux, l'ours avait rattrapé son retard. Les poneys avaient disparu mais le fauve, lui, s'avançait vers Fili en balançant lentement sa lourde tête.

Acculé au vide, le garçon tira ses deux épées jumelles. Affronter un ours adulte avec une épée (ou même deux) n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main et aucune possibilité de fuir. Fili déglutit. Non, le combat ne serait pas égal du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Il se mit en garde et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds : le bord de la falaise, gorgé d'eau de pluie, venait de s'effriter sous son poids. Par réflexe, le garçon lâcha ses armes et tenta de se retenir mais l'orage rendait la pierre glissante. Il ne put trouver aucune prise et poussa un cri inarticulé en se sentant tomber dans le vide.

Ses entrailles lui remontèrent dans la gorge durant la chute, puis une eau glaciale et furieuse se referma sur lui. Gonflé par la pluie d'orage, le torrent avait acquis une force et une vitesse contre laquelle aucun être vivant ne pouvait lutter.

Le jeune nain battit des pieds pour remonter à la surface et ne vit autour de lui que flots gonflés, d'une teinte brunâtre due à la terre emportée de toute part. Le froid le paralysa. Le rugissement de l'eau, auquel le tonnerre faisait régulièrement écho, lui emplit les oreilles. Les eaux étaient lourdes de la boue qu'elles charriaient et toutes sortes de débris flottaient à la surface, surtout du bois et des branches de toutes tailles. Fili était bon nageur mais se maintenir à flots dans ces conditions était assez aléatoire. Roulé ici, submergé là, ailleurs heurté par des choses qu'il ne voyait pas, ou à peine. Il lui semblait parfois tomber dans un trou d'eau, il sentait les remous l'aspirer vers le fond, l'eau lui passait par-dessus la tête.

Par deux fois il tomba vraiment : des cascatelles dans lesquelles il était jeté cul par-dessus tête, s'enfonçant dans l'eau bouillonnante et ne sachant plus où était le haut, où était le bas. La plus grande crainte du garçon cependant était d'être précipité contre un rocher ou un obstacle contre lequel ses os se briseraient, le rendant incapable de se maintenir encore à flots.

Soudain, un choc : ce n'était pas lui qui s'était cogné mais un objet terriblement dur qui venait de heurter son bras avec violence. Fili cria. La douleur se répercuta jusque dans son épaule. Inerte, son bras ne répondait plus.

\- Foutu... pensa-t-il. Je ne peux plus nager.

Il eut une pensée pour son jeune frère. Espéra que lui au moins s'en sortirait. L'eau froide paraissait le tirer vers le bas. Son bras ne répondait plus. L'eau lui sauta par-dessus la tête. Il allait se noyer.

Et puis quelque chose qui ressemblait à une énorme branche, de laquelle pointaient encore quelques rameaux portant des feuilles dorées, passa sous son nez. Entre air et eau. Dans un ultime effort, Fili parvint à s'y agripper de son bras valide. Ouf ! Au moins, tant que ce morceau de bois flotterait et que lui-même parviendrait à s'y cramponner, il pourrait garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Le garçon ne songeait pas à regarder les rives. Il regardait vers l'aval, craignant de nouveaux obstacles, espérant peut-être apercevoir un signe qui lui indiquerait la présence de son frère. Durant de longues minutes pourtant, il constata que le torrent coulait entre deux très hautes falaises. Sa seule pensée fut qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas tomber de là-haut. Ils se seraient tués dans leur chute.

Puis le temps lui-même s'abolit. Le froid et la douleur, c'était tout ce qu'il ressentait encore. Le tonnerre roulait sans discontinuer, la foudre lacérait le ciel, la pluie tombait avec violence. Cela dura, dura, dura... Fili n'était plus qu'un fétu pareil aux autres, emporté par la crue.

Peu à peu l'orage s'éloigna, sans toutefois cesser. La pluie continua à tomber. La branche à laquelle le bras engourdi du garçon demeurait enroulé heurta quelque chose. Fili but la tasse. Puis tout à coup, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds.

Péniblement, toussant pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait aspiré, le corps endolori et les membres raidis par le froid, il pataugea tant bien que mal, résistant de son mieux à la furie du torrent. Entre les rideaux de pluie, il discernait une berge boueuse. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, failli être emporté à nouveau, finalement n'eut plus d'eau que jusqu'aux genoux et parvint, pantelant, à se hisser sur la terre ferme. Fourbu, il s'y laissa tomber et demeura un long moment étendu sur le dos, fermant les yeux sous la violence de l'averse qui martelait son visage.

Le froid et surtout la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras finirent par le tirer de sa léthargie. A son premier essai pour se relever, il glissa dans la boue et tomba à plat ventre. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque son bras heurta le sol.

Il demeura immobile quelques instants, le temps que la souffrance reflue un peu puis, précautionneusement, il se hissa sur les genoux et son seul coude valide. Se remettre sur pieds ne fut pas facile mais il finit par y parvenir. Fili se sentit un peu plus vivant. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut rien. Il entendit l'oreille et ne perçut que le bruit du torrent et celui de la pluie.

\- Kili ! Kili !

Personne ne répondit. Où était Kili ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Fili estimait avoir eu de la chance. Son frère en avait-il eu autant ? Puissent les Valar le protéger ! songea ardemment le jeune nain.

Après un moment de réflexion, Fili décida de continuer à suivre le cours du torrent dans l'espoir de retrouver son frère. Il serra son bras blessé contre lui et, frissonnant, se mit en marche.

A un moment il eut vraiment très peur : il avisa une masse sombre à dix mètres devant lui et crut distinguer une chevelure brune embroussaillée éparse sur le sol. Oh non ! Il se rua en avant, tomba, se releva, finalement fut assez près pour reconnaître des herbes pourrissantes prises dans l'écorce d'un tronc d'arbre noirci par la pluie.

Fili appela à nouveau, ne reçut toujours aucune réponse. Où pouvait donc être Kili ? Evidemment, rien ne prouvait que son frère, mort ou vivant, ne se trouvait pas en amont, peut-être loin derrière lui. Mais Fili suivait son instinct et ce dernier lui commandait d'avancer.


	2. Perdus et sans ressource

Suivre ce torrent avec un bras inerte et douloureux serré contre sa poitrine, sous la pluie battante et sur un sol rendu glissant n'était pas exactement facile. Le terrain était accidenté et Fili trébucha plus d'une fois. Son inquiétude augmentait à mesure que s'écoulait le temps : la situation n'était pas brillante. Il avait perdu ses épées doubles et un certain nombre de ses armes dans le torrent, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, il craignait un peu de voir le cours d'eau continuer à gonfler et l'obliger ainsi à s'en éloigner, en supposant qu'il le puisse, et pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait aucune trace de Kili nulle part. Ce dernier était bon nageur, certes, mais avec la violence de l'eau et les débris qu'elle charriait... La gorge serrée, Fili se refusait à envisager le pire. Peut-être par superstition, pour ne pas provoquer le sort... Il commençait pourtant à désespérer quand par-dessus le grondement de l'eau il perçut un appel familier :

\- Fili ! Fili !

Au milieu du flot déchaîné, une silhouette trempée agitait un bras dans sa direction. Kili était affalé plutôt mal que bien sur un rocher écumant placé dans le cours du torrent. Soit que l'eau l'y est jeté, soit qu'il ait réussi à s'y accrocher au passage. Pour Fili le soulagement fut tel qu'il sentit carrément ses jambes flageoler. Kili était vivant et apparemment indemne, ouf !

Au soulagement toutefois succéda une nouvelle sorte d'inquiétude : comment tirer son frère de là ? Attendre que l'orage soit passé et que le débit de l'eau se calme un peu ? Cela pouvait prendre du temps. Et surtout, étant donné la pluie qui continuait à tomber avec violence, Fili craignait que le niveau du torrent ne monte encore. Si cela arrivait, Kili serait irrémédiablement emporté. Par ailleurs, sa position était aussi précaire qu'inconfortable et ne pouvait perdurer très longtemps.

Il n'avait rien sur lui, ni corde ni rien, Kili était bien trop loin de la berge pour qu'il puisse lui tendre la main, comment faire ? Après avoir inutilement regardé autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une idée, Fili rassembla son courage et entra dans l'eau. Incapable de se servir de son bras droit, le jeune nain sentit la force terrible du courant, augmenté par les pierres, la boue et les débris qu'il emportait, menacer de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie pour lutter et pourtant il n'avait encore de l'eau que jusqu'aux cuisses. Enfin, à force de surveiller ce que drainait le flot, il aperçut ce qu'il avait espéré trouver : une branche pas trop grosse, assez longue, qui filait comme le vent sur la surface brune du torrent. Fili s'efforça d'avancer encore pour pouvoir s'en saisir et y réussit de justesse : son pied glissa, il faillit tomber tandis que le morceau de bois fusait sous son nez. Il se rattrapa de justesse et parvint à arrêter la fuite de la branche. Après cela, la placer en travers du courant fut un rude combat. Il s'efforçait de s'aider de sa main droite mais les élancements qui parcourait son bras à chaque mouvement étaient passablement dissuasifs. Finalement, il cala l'extrémité de la branche sous son bras valide et la maintint fermement. Le bois flottait dans le courant, à près de deux mètres encore des rochers sur lesquels Kili s'efforçait de se maintenir.

Fili s'avança un peu vers l'aval et tourna la tête vers son frère :

\- Plonge et essaie de l'attraper !

Il serra les dents et banda ses muscles pour anticiper le moment où le poids de Kili s'ajouterait à la violence de l'eau.

De son côté, son frère s'efforçait, malgré ses membres ankylosés, de trouver une position à peu près stable sur les rochers glissants sur lesquels il avait trouvé un refuge aussi incertain. Les yeux fixés sur la branche que tenait son aîné, il calcula soigneusement la distance avant de se jeter à l'eau et de battre énergiquement des jambes. Il éprouva la sensation que le torrent le frappait de plein fouet et l'emportait bien loin de son but. Ce fut de justesse qu'il parvint à saisir l'extrémité de la "perche" qu'on lui tendait. Il fallut aux deux garçons plusieurs instants de lutte encore pour parvenir à se rejoindre. Claquant des dents, ils se hissèrent péniblement sur la berge. Ils se seraient volontiers accordé un moment de repos mais la prudence le leur interdisait :

\- Il ne faut pas rester là. L'eau continue de monter. Regarde, depuis que je suis arrivé elle a atteint les racines de ce sapin, là. Il faut s'éloigner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

\- Je crois qu'il est cassé.

Ce ne fut pas sans peine que, s'aidant l'un l'autre et gênés par leurs vêtements trempés qui leur collaient à la peau et entravaient leurs mouvements, les deux nains parvinrent à sortir de la gorge, heureusement peu profonde à cet endroit. Sur une petite hauteur à proximité, ils avisèrent un bois de pins dans lequel ils se hâtèrent d'aller chercher un abri relatif. Sous les épais branchages, la pluie perçait avec parcimonie et le sol couvert d'aiguilles était élastique et seulement humide alors que tout était détrempé par ailleurs.

Fili et Kili retirèrent leurs manteaux dégoulinants et leurs bottes et s'assirent entre des racines noueuses sentant la résine, histoire de souffler un peu. Ils étaient ruisselants, gelés, courbatus et épuisés. Pourtant ils étaient également heureux et soulagés de s'être retrouvés et d'être momentanément hors de danger.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda finalement Kili.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Comment tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Je suis tombé à l'eau quand l'ours m'a attaqué. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- L'ours chassait aussi les chamois, mais je l'ai vu trop tard.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré sur lui ?

Le cadet des garçons arbora un air assez piteux sous ses mèches sombres collées par l'eau et la pluie :

\- J'ai perdu mon arc. Je l'ai lâché en grimpant sur un rocher. J'allais descendre pour le récupérer quand j'ai vu l'ours et qu'il m'a vu aussi. Alors tu comprends, je n'avais plus le temps.

\- Magnifique ! grogna Fili, laissant enfin s'exprimer sa mauvaise humeur latente. Ah, tu es un fameux chasseur !

Kili soupira mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris :

\- Ça va ! Allez vas-y, dis-le que tout est de ma faute !

\- Tu n'aurais quand même pas le culot de prétendre que c'est la mienne ?!

\- Non... Bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça.

\- Tu voudrais peut-être que je te félicite ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Je te l'ai assez dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! Ah mais non, Monsieur voulait chasser. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Comme toujours. Et...

\- Arrête ça ! cria Kili, qui s'énervait à son tour. Ça suffit ! Arrête de me parler comme si tu étais mon père ! Tu ne l'es pas !

Fili serra les dents. Sa colère était loin d'être calmée et il aurait eu encore bien des choses à dire... trop de choses, peut-être. S'il se laissait aller maintenant, il pourrait peut-être même en dire plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Au-dessus des branches qui les abritaient, l'orage continuait à déchaîner sa colère sur les montagnes. Epuisés et transis, les deux garçons demeurèrent silencieux durant un long moment. Peu à peu, alors que le crépuscule commençait à tomber, les coups de tonnerre finirent par s'espacer puis par ne plus se faire entendre. La foudre cessa de crépiter d'un bout à l'autre du ciel. La pluie perdit sa violence, son staccato endiablé se muant peu à peu en un doux chuchotis. L'obscurité envahit les cieux. Les deux jeunes nains songeaient que le torrent avait dû les entraîner très, très loin. Les lieux, tels qu'ils les avaient vus en sortant de l'eau, leur étaient inconnus. Ils ne pourraient pas retrouver leur chemin dans le noir. Inutile d'espérer rejoindre les leurs ce soir.

\- Je meurs de froid, dit enfin Kili. Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver du bois sec pour faire du feu ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Et puis, faire du feu avec quoi ? Tu as des allumettes ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus.

\- On dort ici ?

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix, soupira Fili. Ici nous sommes à peu près à l'abri. Nous ne trouverons pas mieux à cette heure-ci.

Kili soupira à son tour.

\- Bon, dit-il, tant qu'on y voit encore un peu, il faut faire quelque chose pour ton bras.

\- Du genre ?

\- Tu as encore un couteau ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'essaies à la médecine sur MON bras. Surtout pas avec MON couteau !

\- Idiot ! fit Kili en riant. Il faut mettre une écharpe, c'est tout.

Il saisit le couteau que lui tendait son frère, retira sa tunique et la coupa en plusieurs bandes dont il se servit pour bander le bras blessé aussi bien qu'il le put, avant de le placer dans une écharpe de fortune.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.

\- Très bien.

La nuit ne serait pas confortable, ça ils le savaient tous les deux, mais il allait bien falloir faire avec.

\- Les autres doivent être inquiets, murmura pensivement Kili, presque pour lui-même, tandis que son frère cherchait une position à peu près confortable.

Fili ne répondit pas. Inquiets ? Bien sûr qu'ils devaient être inquiets. Thorin lui aussi dormirait mal cette nuit, il le savait. Hélas, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour y remédier.

0O0

Fili et Kili se relayèrent pour monter la garde toute la nuit et sommeillèrent à tour de rôle, plutôt mal que bien. Lorsque le jour se leva, la pluie avait cessé. Deux jeunes nains fort grognons, courbatus et affamés, les vêtements humides, émergèrent du bois de sapin qui leur avait fourni un refuge assez précaire mais cependant bienvenu depuis la veille.

Ils gagnèrent clopin-clopant le point le plus élevé (et surtout accessible) qu'ils repérèrent aux alentours et de là examinèrent soigneusement les lieux, aussi loin que cela leur était possible depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le paysage était la fois sauvage et grandiose mais, malheureusement, il ne comportait absolument aucun élément familier, aussi aucun des deux garçons ne se sentit d'humeur à s'en extasier.

\- A ton avis ? demanda enfin Kili.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, notre situation est brillante ! Nous voilà perdus au milieu de nulle part, sans arme, sans monture, sans vivre.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as perdu toutes tes armes.

\- Il me reste quelques lames courtes mais elles ne nous seront d'aucun secours pour trouver de la nourriture. J'ajoute qu'en plus de nos affaires nous avons perdu trois poneys et toutes les marchandises qu'on nous avait confiées...

Lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête d'aller chasser les chamois, Kili avait laissé à son frère les guides du poney de bât dont tous deux étaient chargés, se relayant pour le tenir. Fili avait entraîné la bête avec lui en tâchant de rattraper son cadet puis il l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier disparaître dans le vide.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les deux frères ruminaient de sombres pensées, chacun de son côté. Ils étaient dans une sale situation. Ils avaient perdu des biens précieux non seulement pour eux mais pour tout leur peuple. Des marchandises qui avaient été payées cher et qui désormais avaient disparu. Pour tout arranger, ils ne savaient pas du tout comment faire pour rentrer chez eux. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, leurs proches devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Leurs compagnons arriveraient à leur cité dans la journée, au pire en début de soirée. Il leur faudrait alors annoncer à la princesse Dis que ses fils étaient portés disparus...

Au bout d'un instant, Kili laissa fuser :

\- Thorin va nous tuer.

\- C'est sûr.

\- En prenant tout son temps !

\- Aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Et Mère s'occupera des morceaux qu'il laissera. S'il en laisse.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Si je le savais...

Ils réfléchirent à voix haute encore quelques instants et finirent par convenir de remonter le cours du torrent qui les avait amenés jusque-là. Ils avaient de toute évidence parcouru une longue distance au fil de l'eau mais, en repartant en sens inverse, ils devraient pouvoir finir par retrouver des lieux qui leur seraient familiers, ou du moins retrouver les sommets qu'ils connaissaient afin de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Les difficultés surgirent très vite : les berges du torrent, dont le niveau était encore très haut après l'orage de la veille, étaient souvent impraticables. Il leur fallait s'écarter et trouver des endroits leur permettant d'avancer. Or il est bien rare en montagne que l'on puisse aller tout droit. Les garçons se souvenaient que tandis que le flot les emportait ils avaient durant un temps relativement long constaté que le torrent coulait au fond d'une gorge étroite, entre deux hautes falaises. Ces dernières devaient être encore loin mais, quand ils y parviendraient, ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement pas les escalader. Surtout pas Fili, qui ne disait rien mais dont le bras restait très douloureux.

Leur seule alternative était donc de repérer du mieux possible la direction dont venait le cours d'eau et de s'efforcer de la prendre eux aussi, en dépit des aléas du chemin. Au fil des heures, les deux frères réalisèrent qu'un autre problème, encore plus grave, se posait à eux : ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille et la faim à présent se faisait sentir. Or non seulement ils n'avaient pas de vivre avec eux mais encore ils se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de chasser, n'ayant aucune arme pour cela. Fili possédait bien encore trois couteaux de tailles diverses mais ils ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité pour capturer quelque gibier que ce soit.

Chemin faisant ils trouvèrent ici et là quelques baies comestibles mais en quantité bien trop minime pour pouvoir se rassasier. Lorsque leur route croisa un bosquet de feuillus, ils convinrent de faire une halte et Fili s'efforça de trouver deux branches pas trop grosses, à peu près droites, qu'il entreprit d'écorcer et de tailler en pointe.

\- Finalement, dit-il en travaillant sous l'œil dubitatif de son cadet, je crois que mon bras n'est pas cassé. Il me fait encore mal et j'ai peine à le bouger, mais je crois que ça commence à aller un peu mieux.

Heureusement pour lui, Fili se servait indifféremment de ses deux mains. Il parvint à terminer son ouvrage et tendit à son frère l'un de ses épieux improvisés, tout en remarquant sombrement :

\- Ce sera peut-être mieux que rien. Pour nous défendre au besoin et surtout pour se nourrir. Pour bien faire il faudrait passer la pointe au feu. Mais comme nous n'avons rien pour faire du feu...

\- Tu veux dire, fit Kili avec dégoût, que même si nous parvenions à tuer un gibier quelconque, nous devrions le manger cru ?

\- Tu vois le moyen de faire autrement ?

Le plus jeune des garçons regarda avec humeur le morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son visage exprimait un tel dédain qu'il paraissait prêt à jeter l'arme rudimentaire au loin avec le plus parfait mépris.

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais tuer aucun animal avec ça, à moins qu'il ne soit tout près. Et quel animal serait assez idiot pour se tenir tout près de nous ? Et puis franchement... je suis un archer moi, je ne...

Fili explosa soudain :

\- Et où est ton arc, l'archer ? Hein ? Où est-il ? Allez, réponds !

Kili rougit légèrement mais, en même temps, ses yeux se chargèrent d'orage :

\- J'ai bien compris que tu m'en voulais, Fili, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'asticoter comme ça sans arrêt ! Peut-être que j'ai eu tort... et peut-être pas. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. Surtout pas avec un poney chargé de marchandises que tu aurais pu laisser à quelqu'un. Alors arrête parce que... Parce que si tu es ici, c'est par ta propre faute ! Et c'est pareil pour les marchandises perdues, d'ailleurs.

Les yeux clairs de Fili jetèrent des éclairs. L'espace d'un court instant il parut sur le point de se jeter sur son frère et de lui asséner quelques paires de gifles bien méritées. Kili dut le deviner car il changea légèrement de position, comme s'il attendait l'assaut. Cela suffit. Les deux frères s'étaient parfois battus dans leur enfance et leur adolescence mais, ensuite, ils en avaient toujours été aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre.

Fili souffla violemment par le nez et serra les poings. Il demeura silencieux le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et, lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix égale :

\- C'est vrai, je t'en veux. Mais tu as raison au moins sur un point : en parler ne nous mènera nulle part. Inutile de nous disputer, ça ne nous aidera pas.

Même si Fili n'était pas aussi obstiné que son frère, céder aussi facilement ne lui ressemblait pas. Kili lui jeta donc un regard soupçonneux. L'aîné ne parut pas le remarquer et, l'épieu de bois à la main, s'apprêta à se remettre en route.

Les deux jeunes nains marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence absolu puis, presque malgré lui, Kili laissa fuser entre ses lèvres :

\- Tu m'en veux vraiment ? Je veux dire : tu es vraiment en colère contre moi ?

\- Oui, grogna Fili.

Nouveau silence.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura enfin Kili. Mais reconnais au moins que tu n'étais pas dans l'obligation de me suivre.

Fili ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- C'est vrai, finit-il toutefois par concéder. Et peut-être que tu as raison aussi pour les marchandises.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence durant quelques instants.

\- Fili ? émit Kili presque timidement.

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère :

\- Ça va, Kili. On oublie tout ça, d'accord ?

Kili sourit. Personne ne pouvait résister à sa bonne humeur et Fili sentit qu'il souriait aussi. Les deux frères se donnèrent une chaleureuse accolade et reprirent leur route le cœur plus léger.


	3. Faux alliés

En dépit de leur réconciliation et de leur complicité revenue, la journée fut éprouvante pour les deux jeunes nains. Le terrain était difficile, suivre la direction qu'ils s'étaient fixée l'était encore davantage. Leurs vêtements avaient fini par sécher mais ils étaient imprégnés de la boue du torrent et donc lourds et rêches contre la peau. Surtout, la faim à présent devenait vraiment pénible à supporter. Ils avaient pu trouver de l'eau ici et là mais absolument rien à manger. Les quelques baies grappillées chemin faisant n'avaient pas changé grand-chose.

Kili avait raison, hélas, pensait Fili. A moins d'une chance incroyable, ils ne pourraient pas chasser avec des branches épointées... autrement dit des jouets d'enfants !

Pour regagner leur cité, plusieurs jours de marche seraient certainement nécessaires. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Par ailleurs, les nuits d'automne devenaient fraîches. Sans feu elles promettaient d'être pénibles. Ils n'avaient pas même une couverture ! Aussi les deux garçons étaient-ils passablement déprimés et anxieux lorsque le soir arriva.

Certes, le spectacle était beau. Le ciel s'était dégagé et au couchant les nuages se coloraient de pourpre et d'orange, avec cette transparence particulière à l'automne et au début de l'hiver. Ici et là, les rochers et les pins se découpaient en ombres noires sur les couleurs du ciel. C'était magnifique, oui. A ceci près que ni Fili ni Kili n'avait vraiment la tête à admirer le paysage.

Autour d'eux, des pentes raides couvertes d'herbes rases et parsemées de rochers, sur lesquelles soufflait un vent aigre, se déroulant à perte de vue. Aucun abri en perspective.

Souvent dans la journée qui venait de s'écouler, les deux frères avaient entendu les sifflements d'alerte des marmottes, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu en approcher une seule. Dommage. Ils étaient si affamés que même la perspective de la viande crue ne suffisait plus à les rebuter. A ceci près bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas de viande crue à se mettre sous la dent. Ni viande ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

Les nains sont robustes, Fili et Kili savaient qu'ils ne mourraient ni de faim ni de froid aussi facilement, mais les choses n'en étaient pas moins pénibles et ne pourraient que s'aggraver avec le temps. Ils étaient en train de s'interroger sur l'éventualité de rechercher les plus gros rochers alentours pour se mettre un peu à l'abri du vent pour la nuit quand Kili saisit brusquement le coude de son frère :

\- Hé ! Regarde là-bas. On dirait la lumière d'un feu.

\- Où ça ?

\- Là-bas.

\- Tu as raison. Ça ne peut être qu'un feu de camp. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici.

Durant quelques instants, les garçons regardèrent ce point orangé qui trouait l'obscurité grandissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? demanda enfin Kili, indécis.

Il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa voix mais Fili le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que Kili mourait d'envie d'aller voir. S'il posait la question, c'était surtout pour ne pas ranimer leur querelle et s'entendre à nouveau accusé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Qui que ce soit, réfléchit Fili à voix haute, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui monte la garde.

\- Tu crois que ce pourrait être des nains ?

\- Je n'y crois pas trop.

Ils se turent encore quelques instants. Fili sentait son frère tressaillir d'impatience à ses côtés. Et après tout ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide, pas vrai ?

\- Allons-y, décida-t-il enfin. Mais prudence. Tâchons déjà de voir à qui nous avons affaire.

Kili opina en silence. Il n'était pas assez inconscient pour aller se jeter à l'étourdie dans un campement inconnu sans avoir pris quelques précautions auparavant.

Ils se rapprochèrent donc en silence, en s'efforçant d'étouffer le bruit de leurs pas et de se dissimuler derrière les accidents du terrain. Une odeur de viande en train de griller s'éleva dans la nuit, leur mettant l'eau à la bouche et faisant gronder leurs estomacs vides. Puis un murmure de voix parvint à leurs oreilles. Des voix qui parlaient la langue commune. Fili et Kili s'approchèrent encore.

\- Ce sont des hommes, murmura le cadet, dont la vue était perçante.

\- Sans doute des chasseurs.

Les nains sont méfiants par nature et peu enclins à frayer avec les autres races. Par ailleurs, ils n'aiment pas solliciter l'aide de qui que ce soit. Mais la situation de Fili et Kili était trop précaire pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de faire de la ségrégation. Ils savaient qu'il y avait des villages d'hommes dans les Montagnes Bleues et leur clan n'avait aucun litige avec eux. Du reste, même ceux qui vivaient loin du royaume des nains traversaient parfois les montagnes pour venir leur acheter des armes et des outils. Avec un peu de chance, ceux-là avaient déjà eu l'occasion de traiter avec les leurs.

\- Soyons prudents, dit Fili. Personne n'aime voir des inconnus surgir de la nuit sans crier gare. Approchons-nous sans nous cacher, mais restons sur nos gardes.

Ils avancèrent donc encore et, dès qu'ils se furent rapprochés, Fili lança dans la nuit :

\- Ohé !

L'effet fut immédiat. Les six hommes qui se tenaient près du feu se saisirent de leurs armes, ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent d'un bon, tous scrutant la nuit avec méfiance.

\- Ça commence bien, marmonna Kili.

\- Qui va là ? cria l'un des hommes en serrant son épée dans sa main.

\- Nous venons en paix, assura Fili en continuant à avancer. Nous sommes des nains. Nous ne sommes que deux et nous ne sommes pas armés.

Les hommes continuaient à fouiller les ténèbres du regard mais les deux frères n'étaient pas encore suffisamment proches pour qu'ils puisse les voir.

\- Personne ne voyage sans être armé ! cria encore celui qui avait déjà parlé.

Fili et Kili atteignaient la zone éclairée par les flammes. Le premier leva le morceau de bois épointé qu'il tenait à la main :

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons et l'on ne peut décemment pas appeler ça une arme.

Bon, il avait bien encore sur lui un couteau, une dague et une très courte lame susceptible de se cacher au creux d'une main mais il ne jugea pas utile d'en parler. Contre des arcs et des épées, de toute manière, elles seraient aussi inutiles que leurs épieux de bois.

\- Ne bougez plus ! cria encore l'homme. N'approchez pas ! Que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous nous sommes égarés. Nous avons perdu nos armes, nos chevaux et tous nos bagages. Nous demandons l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Les hommes chuchotèrent entre eux, sans pour autant perdre de vue les deux visiteurs.

\- Nous ne sommes assurément pas les bienvenus, murmura Kili à son frère.

\- Mets-toi à leur place. Ce pourrait être un piège.

\- D'où venez-vous ? demanda encore l'homme qui avait déjà parlé, en s'adressant aux deux frères qui n'avaient garde de bouger.

\- De la cité de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, les mines situées à l'ouest du Mont Dolmed.

Nouveau conciliabule.

\- Approchez lentement, fut-il enfin ordonné aux deux nains. Et gardez vos mains bien en vue.

\- Fili, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, finalement, chuchota Kili.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Fili sur le même ton. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- Jamais je n'oserai raconter à personne chez nous que nous avons mendié l'aide des hommes !

Fili opina en silence, le regard sombre. Les deux garçons arrivèrent près du feu. Sans lâcher leurs armes, les hommes firent cercle autour d'eux et les détaillèrent de haut en bas. Le bras en écharpe de Fili parut leur inspirer quelques suspicions, comme s'il avait caché quelque chose de dangereux contre sa poitrine, et le jeune nain dut ouvrir largement sa main, vide, et écarter son bras blessé de sa poitrine pour leur prouver qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna enfin celui qui paraissait être le chef du groupe.

\- Nous avons été attaqués par un ours, nous sommes tombés à l'eau, nous avons perdus toutes nos affaires, répéta Fili. Et maintenant nous ne savons pas où nous sommes, nous essayons de rentrer chez nous. Nous voudrions profiter de votre feu cette nuit et si possible de quelque chose à manger.

Cela lui coûtait, oh oui, de "mendier l'aide des hommes" ainsi que le disait Kili. Lui non plus ne raconterait pas volontiers cet épisode plus tard ! Mais leur position était trop précaire pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de laisser leur fierté l'emporter.

Il fallut encore que les deux garçons déclinent leur identité, répètent le nom de leur cité et racontent leurs mésaventures par le menu avant que les hommes paraissent enfin baisser leur garde et les autorisent à s'asseoir parmi eux. Mieux encore, les deux naufragés se virent donner du pain et de la viande grillée -il s'agissait effectivement d'un groupe de chasseur- qui leur firent l'effet d'un merveilleux festin après plus de vingt-quatre heures de diète forcée.

A mesure que la soirée s'écoula, l'ambiance devint plus cordiale.

\- Faut pas nous en vouloir si on a paru méfiants, fit l'un des hommes, en resservant les deux garçons en nourriture. On peut jamais savoir à qui on a affaire. C'est rare qu'on rencontre des nains dans cette partie des Montagnes Bleues.

\- Ça c'est vrai, approuva un autre. Vous êtes très loin de chez vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Fili. Il est difficile de se faire une idée de la distance qu'on a parcouru dans ce torrent. Nous pensions surtout à ne pas nous noyer. Mais rien par ici ne nous rappelle les lieux que nous connaissons. Et avec ce temps gris, les sommets disparaissent dans les nuages. Je n'ai pas pu repérer le mont Dolmed, qu'on voit pourtant de loin, normalement.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'à la cité des nains, fit le chef un peu plus tard, ni personne parmi nous, mais le Dolmed se trouve au sud-est d'ici. Il est bien à cinq jours de marche. A peu près. Je n'y suis jamais allé, alors je ne sais pas avec exactitude.

\- Ça fait loin, sans vivre et sans arme, nota un autre chasseur. Vous croyez que vous allez y arriver ?

\- Il faudra bien, répondit Fili. Si par exemple vous pouviez nous dépanner en nous donnant des allumettes, cela nous aiderait déjà beaucoup.

Il n'osait demander ni nourriture, ni arme. Les unes et les autres sont trop précieuses et ils n'avaient rien à donner en échange. Des allumettes par contre, cela n'a de valeur que quand on en est totalement dépourvu. Si Kili et lui-même pouvaient au moins faire du feu le soir pour se réchauffer, ils seraient déjà moins démunis. Et quitte à perdre du temps, ils pourraient consacrer une journée à tenter de trouver de la nourriture. Non, mettons une demi-journée. Pas plus. Car s'ils échouaient, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le temps durant lequel ils devraient se serrer la ceinture.

Bien qu'à présent il ait l'estomac plein, Fili se prit à rêver aux délicieux ragoûts cuisinés par Bombur ou à la soupe, non moins délicieuse, préparée par sa mère. Puis il se hâta de repousser ces pensées. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la nostalgie, ensuite parce que penser à Dis était douloureux : la pauvre devait être folle d'inquiétude au sujet de ses enfants. Fili soupira.

Pour finir, lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié (les chasseurs avaient été chanceux et ramenaient assez de gibier pour nourrir leurs familles durant un moment), chacun s'étendit près du feu pour dormir. Fili et Kili, épuisés par toutes leurs aventures, s'endormirent presque aussitôt et s'enfoncèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve.

0O0

\- Debout !

L'injonction, lancée d'une voix dure, fut accompagnée d'un léger coup de pied dans l'épaule. Pas assez fort pour être douloureux mais suffisant pour faire comprendre à Fili qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Le visage fermé, les chasseurs faisaient cercle autour d'eux. Tous tenaient leurs armes à la main.

\- Assez dormi ! Debout, tous les deux.

En l'absence de couverture, Fili et son frère avaient dormi dos à dos pour se communiquer leur chaleur. L'aîné sentit que son frère s'éveillait à son tour et aussitôt il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe qu'il est temps de se mettre en route, fainéant !

\- Quoi ?

Bien éveillés à présent, les deux garçons se levèrent lentement. Les hommes les surveillaient de près.

\- En route. Vous nous suivez. Et pas de discussion.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que...

\- Tu la fermes, le nain ! Et tu obéis. Ou ça va mal finir.

Les protestations des deux frères n'eurent en effet d'autre résultat que de rendre l'attitude des hommes encore plus hostile. Sous la menace des armes, les garçons n'eurent pas d'autre choix qu'obéir, en effet. Aucune de leur question ne reçut de réponse. Tous deux se perdaient en vaines conjectures. Que signifiait donc tout cela ? Sans être de proches amis, ni même à proprement parler des alliés, les nains étaient en paix avec les hommes. Après un premier temps d'incertitude, la soirée la veille s'était plutôt bien déroulée. A aucun moment le ton n'était monté, à aucun moment ni Fili ni Kili n'avaient eu l'impression de commettre un impair quelconque. Alors non, ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ce revirement.

Leur inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leurs geôliers les entraînaient à travers la montagne, de plus en plus loin du torrent qui leur avait servi de seul repère pour retrouver le chemin de chez eux. Cela ne manquait pas de les inquiéter presque plus que le reste.

Le temps était toujours gris et les vallées ressemblaient à des cuvettes dans lesquelles stagnait ou tournoyait lentement la brume. On les voyait d'autant mieux que le chemin suivi par les chasseurs et leurs prisonniers grimpait de plus en plus vers les hauteurs. L'air était de plus en vif, le temps de plus en plus gris à mesure qu'ils montaient.

\- Ça sent la neige, pensa Fili.

Il ne savait pas où on les emmenait mais il espérait qu'il ne neigerait pas trop tôt : si tel était le cas, le chemin du retour leur serait certainement coupé. En supposant que retour il y ait.

Toujours sous bonne garde, on fit emprunter aux deux nains des sentiers de chèvres de plus en plus escarpés.

En milieu de matinée, le groupe fit halte pour se reposer un peu et se sustenter. Fili et Kili n'avaient plus desserré les dents depuis des heures, depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'on ne répondait pas à leurs questions. Ils ne demandèrent donc rien. Toutefois, les chasseurs leur donnèrent une part de nourriture qu'ils avalèrent sans entrain. Ils auraient bien été tenté de refuser mais il leur fallait garder leurs forces : qui pouvait savoir ce qui les attendait ? Dans le courant de l'après-midi, les nuages se déchirèrent et un timide rayon de soleil apparut. Le groupe des hommes et des nains redescendait à présent des hauteurs, sur le versant opposé à celui qu'ils avaient gravi le matin. Sans avoir eu besoin de se concerter, Fili et Kili s'efforçaient de prendre des points de repère. Dans l'espoir bien sûr de pouvoir s'échapper et revenir sur leurs pas. Si seulement ils avaient su ce que ces hommes leur voulaient ! Leur attitude même était étrange. Ils ne les avaient nullement brutalisés, leur avaient à nouveau offert de la nourriture, pourtant, ils entendaient à l'évidence les emmener avec eux, de gré ou de force. Pourquoi ? Que comprendre à tout cela ?

Deux heures plus tard, le sentier à peine tracé longeait un à-pic qui s'avançait comme un éperon à l'entrée d'une sorte de cirque naturel, presque circulaire. Tout au fond, contre une falaise à la hauteur écrasante, on distinguait une étrange structure. Fili et Kili eurent le pressentiment d'arriver à destination.

On continua à les pousser en avant. Et comme ils l'avaient supposé, bientôt le petit groupe entreprit de descendre. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les prisonniers pouvaient mieux détailler les lieux. Au fond du "cirque", la falaise était creusée de plusieurs grottes à sa base. Et jusqu'à une hauteur de trente mètres environ, elle était couverte de ponts suspendus reliant entre elles des constructions de bois allant du simple toit posé sur quelques piliers à deux bâtiments évoquant vaguement des tours, plus larges que hautes. Comment diable tout ce fatras pouvait-il tenir ainsi sur une paroi de roche ? se demandaient les captifs.

Ils virent mieux en approchant. Hormis les passerelles de planches, les "bâtiments" reposaient sur des piliers de bois. Les premiers formaient une sorte de forêt sur le sol, devant les ouvertures creusées dans le roc. Ils soutenaient des plate-forme de bois sur lesquelles d'autres piliers avaient été érigés pour soutenir l'étage suivant. Fili et Kili s'aperçurent en outre qu'en fait, la falaise était percée de niches, de trous et d'ouvertures de toutes tailles, un peu partout.

Des madriers étaient enfoncés dans ceux d'entre eux dont le diamètre le permettait et passaient sous les constructions afin d'assurer leur équilibre et d'assurer un semblant de stabilité à l'édifice. Du moins en théorie. Malgré tout, l'ensemble donnait une impression de fragilité et de provisoire peu engageante. Il semblait que le premier grand vent d'hiver puisse emporter le tout. Mais bien sûr, étant donnée la hauteur des falaises on devait ici être très à l'abri du vent. N'empêche que c'était singulièrement étrange. Rien que ces trous disséminés ici et là, certains larges et profonds, d'autres à peine ébauchés... aucune logique ne ressortait de tout cela. Par ailleurs, sans être des spécialistes, Fili et Kili, issus du peuple de la pierre, virent au premier regard que cette falaise de roche poreuse et friable constituait un choix déplorable pour qui voulait, ou aurait voulu, y creuser quelque chose.

A quelques distances sur la droite s'élevait un semblant de village. Un semblant, oui. Là encore on avait la sensation que tout ceci n'était que provisoire. Des huttes grossières et mal équarries, disposées un peu n'importe comment, comme une sorte de campement en dur auquel personne n'aurait apporté grand soin. Le terme même de village était exagéré. Il n'y avait là aucune rue et les habitations, puisqu'il semblait bien que ce soit ça, étaient si rudimentaires qu'on ne pouvait guère leur donner le nom de maison.

Les chasseurs paraissaient soudain pressés d'en finir. Ils poussèrent leurs prisonniers vers un escalier branlant et les entraînèrent vers les hauteurs de la structure de bois qui oscillait à chaque souffle d'air et à chaque pas.

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard. Tout cela était de plus en plus bizarre.


	4. En sacrifice à Mahal

Les prisonniers, car jusqu'à plus amples informations les garçons devaient bien se considérer comme tels, furent entraînés jusqu'au faîte de la structure de bois. Ils se demandaient tous deux comment ces hommes pouvaient faire confiance à cet édifice branlant, fixé tant bien que mal à une falaise dont la roche n'était en aucun cas fiable, encore moins adéquate pour ce type de choses.

Puis l'on parvint à une caverne qui s'ouvrait dans la paroi de roche. Elle semblait avoir été creusée de manière artificielle, mais avec davantage de savoir-faire que ce que Fili et Kili avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent. Certes, pour des nains cela demeurait un travail des plus rudimentaire. On pouvait toutefois le qualifier de "travail", contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. Cette "grotte" n'était ni très grande ni très profonde mais il semblait qu'on ait voulu la meubler et l'équiper comme une salle d'apparat ou un logement de luxe.

Les deux nains échangèrent un regard perplexe. Rien de tout cela n'était cohérent. Un homme était assis contre la paroi de droite, siégeant dans un haut fauteuil de bois sculpté. Ah. Bien qu'il fasse à l'évidence tout son possible pour avoir un air altier, ses traits avachis, ses épaules tombantes et son regard étrangement terne réduisaient à néant ses tentatives.

Le groupe des chasseurs ainsi que les jeunes nains s'arrêtèrent devant l'étrange personnage et le chef du groupe se sépara des autres pour aller lui parler à l'oreille. Une étrange lueur s'alluma alors dans le regard éteint de l'homme. A mesure que le chasseur lui parlait à voix basse, il parut de plus en plus excité. Finalement il se leva avec maladresse, les bras grands ouverts comme pour accueillir son ami le plus cher, et se dirigea vers Fili et Kili en affichant une expression de ravissement qui, pour tout dire, ne l'embellissait guère : son sourire trop large évoquait la bouche d'un batracien et les quelques chicots qui demeuraient plantés dans ses gencives sanguinolentes n'étaient pas du meilleur effet. Quant à ses yeux marronnasses, ils avaient à présent un étrange éclat.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, mes chers, chers amis ! s'exclama l'homme.

Il était vêtu d'une sorte de longue tunique qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles et qui avait dû sans doute, à une époque, être assez belle. Mais elle était aujourd'hui défraîchie et décolorée et le bonhomme paraissait prêt à se prendre les pieds dedans à chaque pas.

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans mon château ! acheva-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

Fili et Kili se regardèrent à nouveau. Pardon ? On les avait amenés ici de force et à présent on leur souhaitait la bienvenue ? Et de quel château parlait-il ? Ce tas de planches branlantes, c'était ça qu'il appelait un château ? Mais où étaient-ils donc tombés ?

\- Des nains ! s'exclamait l'autre. Le plus avisé, le plus brave, le plus industrieux des peuples d'Arda ! Le talent, le savoir, la dextérité incarnés !

Pour la troisième fois, Fili et Kili échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Les hommes n'avaient pas si bonne opinion des nains en général, ils le savaient bien. Ils prisaient les objets qu'ils façonnaient grâce à leurs talents de forgerons et de joailliers mais en dehors de cela ils ne les appréciaient pas tellement. La réciproque était d'ailleurs vrai car, d'une manière générale, les nains ne frayent avec aucun autre peuple.

\- Les enfants bénis d'Aulë, le plus puissant des Valars ! poursuivait l'homme.

Il leva soudain les mains et les yeux vers le ciel, dans un mouvement d'extatique félicité :

\- Oh merci, puissant Aulë. Merci d'avoir enfin répondu à nos demandes et envoyé ici tes enfants bien-aimés !

\- Fili ! chuchota Kili en se penchant à l'oreille de son frère. Cet homme est fou ! Il commence à me faire peur.

\- Silence ! intima l'un des chasseurs et le poussant de côté pour l'écarter de Fili. Pas de conciliabule secret.

Fili ne répondit donc pas mais il pensa que Kili avait raison. Cet homme ne devait pas avoir toute sa raison. Et en effet, il trouvait ça plutôt inquiétant. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré le chemin jusqu'ici, Fili avait gardé le secret espoir de trouver un arrangement avec ces hommes, une fois qu'il saurait ce qu'ils leur voulaient (le revirement des chasseurs étant lui-même incompréhensible). Malheureusement, il est impossible de négocier avec un fou.

\- Des bâtisseurs ! continuait l'autre d'un ton absolument ravi. Salut à vous, maîtres du feu, du métal et de la pierre !

De manière totalement inattendue (mais les deux jeunes nains commençaient à avoir l'habitude), l'homme s'inclina soudain profondément devant eux. Son attitude se voulait respectueuse. Malheureusement, comme dans le même temps ses jambes, de même que ses bras, s'écartèrent largement, l'inconnu parut surtout un tantinet grotesque ce faisant :

\- Nous sommes considérablement honorés par votre présence. Vous êtes le phare dont nous avions besoin pour éclairer notre nuit. Puissent vos barbes pousser toujours plus longues, nobles seigneurs nains.

Fili se retint de justesse de secouer la tête devant ce monceau de stupidités sans queue ni tête et il entendit son jeune frère réprimer un hoquet de rire. Le personnage parlait de manière absurde, ses paroles étaient ridicules et la dernière formule de politesse qu'il avait employée, quelque peu désuète, n'était employée que par les nains entre eux. Une génération plus tôt. Or les nains vivent vieux, donc pour eux une génération compte quelque chose comme cent ou cent vingt ans. Approximativement.

Sautant à nouveau du coq à l'âne, l'homme se redressa et se remit à tourner de-ci, de là, toujours avec le même air béat.

\- Enfin, nos offrandes ont eu raison de ton indifférence, ô Aulë ! s'écria-t-il avec transport.

Fili sentit physiquement le froid autour de lui : un rapide regard alentours lui montra les visages brusquement fermés des chasseurs qui les avaient amenés jusque-là. Le regard dur et les lèvres pincées, ils ne semblaient vraiment pas goûter ces paroles. Quelques-uns avaient même serré les poings. Que se passait-il donc ici et que signifiaient toutes ces extravagances ?

\- Comment trouvez-vous mon château ? continua l'homme en regardant cette fois Fili et Kili. Il n'est pas achevé, certes. Et de loin. Mais nos tours de bois, qui bien sûr ne sont que provisoires, sont très confortables. Bien isolées. La pluie ne passe pas, ni le vent. On y est bien. Quand allez-vous faire venir vos familles ? Je vous promets que vous aurez les meilleures pièces !

Les deux garçons faillirent béer de stupéfaction.

\- Nos familles ? répéta machinalement Fili.

Presque malgré lui il avait parlé lentement, en articulant soigneusement. Comme s'il avait affaire à un demeuré.

\- Vos femmes, vos enfants, vos amis. Tous ceux que vous voudrez faire venir ! assura l'homme avec enthousiasme. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Duchä, fils de Lorcha. Et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Fili, voici mon frère Kili. Du peuple de Durin.

Fili avait parlé froidement et avait volontairement négligé de donner le nom de son père, ainsi qu'il est d'usage en Terre du Milieu. Ce bonhomme commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles.

\- Nous avons perdu notre chemin, poursuivit Fili. Nous devons rentrer chez nous. Nos proches et nos amis, puisque vous en parlez, nous attendent.

Duchä changea brusquement de visage. Son sourire disparut, il arbora une expression nettement plus froide et se recula de deux pas.

\- Ils vous attendent, répéta-t-il lentement. Avez-vous une idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que moi, je vous attends ?

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, rétorqua Fili, plus froid que jamais, pendant que Kili approuvait en hochant la tête. Je ne vois pas comment vous nous auriez attendus. Et d'où est-ce que vous tenez que nous pourrions avoir envie de venir nous installer ici avec nos familles ? Notre famille, devrais-je dire. Qui de toute façon aurait son mot à dire sur la question.

Le visage de Duchä se fit encore plus froid.

\- Il semble que ce que l'on raconte de la politesse, ou devrais-je dire du manque de politesse des nains est exact ! laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton presque coupant.

Tiens, pensèrent les garçons, la chanson a changé. Il y a deux minutes, il n'avait que des compliments à faire, sur les nains. Il semblerait qu'il change aisément d'avis.

\- Des hôtes accueillis aussi bien que vous, poursuivait l'homme, des personnes à qui mes gens ont offert nourriture et chaleur pour la nuit, pourraient faire preuve d'un minimum de reconnaissance. Et ne pas être si promptes à parler de s'en aller.

\- Des personnes que l'on contraint à aller où elles n'ont que faire d'aller n'ont pas de compte à rendre, rétorqua Fili.

Duchä le regarda fixement durant quelques instants. Le jeune nain lui rendit regard pour regard. Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs.

\- C'est mon père qui a commencé à bâtir cette forteresse, laissa brusquement tomber l'humain, comme si cela constituait une explication fondamentale.

Fili et Kili pensèrent que donner le nom de forteresse à ce tas de planches et ces trois trous mal équarris était exagérément pompeux mais ils gardèrent leur opinion pour eux.

\- Et il m'appartient de la terminer, poursuivit l'autre.

\- Il y a du travail, se dirent les deux frères.

\- Les installations en bois ne sont que provisoires. Dès le départ, l'idée était de creuser cette montagne pour y ériger une cité fortifiée.

\- Sauf que la roche ici ne s'y prête absolument pas, songèrent Fili et Kili.

\- Mon père disposait de bons ouvriers, des maçons, des tailleurs de pierre. Et d'un excellent architecte. Hélas, ce malheureux est mort prématurément et les travaux après cela ont considérablement ralenti. Peu à peu, mon père et tous ceux qui avaient commencé à œuvrer ici à ce projet grandiose sont morts. Depuis des années, je tente de poursuivre, mais hélas ! Personne ici ne sait plus comment travailler la roche.

\- Je te vois venir, toi, pensa lugubrement Fili.

\- Et voici qu'enfin, les Valar vous envoient.

\- Ils ont bon dos, les Valar, pensèrent encore les deux jeunes guerriers.

\- Des nains, le peuple de la pierre, des tailleurs de roche ! Voilà ce dont nous avons besoin. Vous allez pouvoir achever la forteresse de mon père.

\- Achever ? dit Kili, incrédule. A ce que j'ai vu, elle n'est même pas commencée !

\- Par ailleurs, nous avons reçu une éducation de guerriers, pas de tailleurs de pierre, renchérit Fili. Ça ne s'improvise pas. Mais même sans rien y connaître, je peux vous assurer que ce projet ne peut se réaliser ici. Cette falaise est faite de roche friable qui...

\- N'essayez pas de me tromper ! tonna Duchä, soudain furieux. Les nains savent travailler la pierre, tout le monde le sait. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce qu'Aulë, le créateur de votre race, l'a décidé. Vous devez accomplir sa volonté.

Kili ouvrait la bouche pour protester mais son frère lui fit discrètement signe de se taire. On ne discute pas avec un fou. Rien ne pourrait sortir cet homme de ses absurdes visions. Peut-être Duchä prit-il leur silence pour de l'approbation, car il s'éloigna pour aller fouiller dans un coffre déposé contre la paroi de pierre brute un peu plus loin. Il finit par en extirper un parchemin qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs et le déplia avec des gestes pompeux.

\- Voici le plan que mon père et son architecte avaient dessiné, dit-il avec une emphase quelque peu ridicule. Regardez.

Fili et Kili jetèrent un bref coup d'œil au parchemin. Le plan n'était pas mal fait mais il était irréalisable. Même eux étaient capable de le voir immédiatement.

\- Vous allez reprendre les travaux, continua Duchä, et achever la forteresse de mon père.

\- Non, répondirent les deux frères en même temps.

\- Même si nous en étions capables, ce qui n'est pas le cas, cela ne nous intéresse pas, dit Fili.

\- Nous avons mieux à faire, ajouta Kili.

\- Ingrats ! Oui, vous n'êtes que des ingrats ! hurla subitement leur interlocuteur, son visage soudain crispé par la rage. Vous avez désormais une dette envers moi, envers mes hommes ! Il vous faut la payer !

Fili et Kili se contentèrent d'échanger un regard éloquent. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ils ne convaincraient pas cet homme, qui vivait dans son propre monde. Discuter était une perte de temps inutile.

\- Amenez-les sur le chantier, vociféra Duchä à l'adresse de ses hommes. Et veillez à ce qu'ils se mettent au travail !

Les deux jeunes nains ne protestèrent plus et suivirent les chasseurs qui les avaient amenés jusque-là. Il leur faudrait trouver eux-mêmes un moyen de s'en aller d'ici. Dans l'immédiat, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

On leur fit emprunter à nouveau les passerelles et les échelles instables accolées à la paroi et on les conduisit au pied de celle-ci, aux ouvertures taillées tant bien que mal à la base de la falaise. La future entrée de cette "forteresse" illusoire dont parlait Duchä, leur dit-on. Il fallait le reconnaître, n'était la qualité inadéquate de la pierre, les premiers mètres n'avaient pas été trop mal façonnés. Ensuite par contre... partout, sur les parois, on voyait des traces de suie et de fumée. Et la roche, déjà friable, semblait avoir été tailladée par un géant fou (lui aussi). Il y avait des creux et des bosses, des cavités qui ne pouvaient servir à rien, des débris de pierre et des cendres partout. Tout cela formait un vaste espace creux, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de surface, jonché de débris en tous genres.

Devant l'effarement des garçons, l'un des hommes leur expliqua que l'on essayait de poursuivre le passage à l'intérieur de la falaise en faisant sauter la roche : on allumait de grands feux dans la grotte pour chauffer les parois, puis on jetait dessus de l'eau froide pour les faire éclater. Fili et Kili ouvrirent des yeux ronds et à nouveau se regardèrent, atterrés. Comme si cette falaise poreuse avait besoin qu'on la fragilise encore ! Comme si on pouvait creuser une galerie droite et nette de cette manière ! Une mine se creuse au pic et à la pioche, une cité souterraine aussi ! Et encore, pas n'importe comment. Les maîtres maçons des nains suivaient les veines de la roche, décidaient des endroits à creuser et de ceux qui devaient demeurer d'un seul tenant. C'était un métier et presque un art, particulièrement apprécié et admiré par les nains. Inutile de dire que cela ne pouvait pas s'improviser.

\- Duchä veut que vous preniez la direction du chantier, expliqua à nouveau (comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris) l'homme qui commandait le groupe des chasseurs. Je vais vous présenter les ouvriers. Vous leur donnerez vos consignes.

\- Duchä est fou, rétorqua Fili. Vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu ? Mais vous, vous ne l'êtes pas. Alors écoutez-moi : ce projet insensé n'a aucune chance d'aboutir. Mon frère et moi n'y connaissons rien, d'une part. D'autre part, si on creuse un peu trop cette falaise, elle s'effondrera.

L'homme les regarda bien en face. Son expression était étrange. Fermée, presque dure. Mais également curieusement résignée. Fili eut l'intuition qu'il savait déjà tout cela.

\- C'est ennuyeux pour vous, fit le chasseur d'une voix égale. Parce que dans ce cas, vous ne pourrez jamais repartir. Croyez-moi, mettez-vous au travail. Cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Et faites de votre mieux. Duchä est fou, c'est vrai. Seulement vous ne savez pas jusqu'où peut aller sa folie.

Les deux garçons eurent tous deux le sentiment que cet homme ne leur était pas totalement hostile et qu'il essayait de les mettre en garde. Ils renoncèrent à poser des questions ou à essayer de s'expliquer.

Ils suivirent en silence en ne songeant qu'à la manière dont ils allaient se tirer de là. Les ouvriers, une poignée d'hommes maigres aux visages sombres, les dévisagèrent sans parler, avec une méfiance teintée d'hostilité.

Enfin les chasseurs s'en allèrent, abandonnant Fili et Kili sur place. Les garçons ne prirent pas la peine d'aller voir à la sortie de la grotte, ils se doutaient bien qu'elle était gardée. Ils s'éloignèrent des "ouvriers" qui, assis en cercle, réparaient leurs outils en bavardant à voix basse mais ne manquèrent pas les regards narquois qui les accompagnaient.

\- Nous voilà dans une belle situation, marmonna Fili.

\- Tu l'as dit. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Faisons toujours le tour des lieux.

Une lanterne à la main, ils repérèrent vite de nombreux endroits où la roche malmenée menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Non seulement les "travaux" rêvés par Duchä étaient impossibles à réaliser mais, en outre, le danger s'accroissait à chacune de ces tentatives maladroites pour avancer plus profond.

\- Fili, tout ça ne rime à rien. Nous ne savons pas bâtir des cités dans la pierre. Et de toute façon regarde ça... Cette roche est pourrie !

\- Je le sais bien. Mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux faire semblant de réfléchir à la question. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen de filer d'ici.

\- Mais comment on va rentrer chez nous ? Tu sais par où il faut aller, toi ?

\- Non. Ça aussi c'est un problème. Nous sommes vraiment perdus, cette fois. Nous n'avons même plus de torrent à suivre pour revenir sur nos pas. Raison de plus. Kili, nous devons découvrir quelle direction prendre pour rentrer chez nous. Mais pas que. Le chemin sera long. Il nous faut des armes. Pour nous défendre au besoin et pour pouvoir chasser en route. Tu as vu ce que ça donnait, sinon. Jouons le jeu de ce cinglé jusque-là.

\- Et si on lui disait juste d'aller se faire cuire un œuf ?

\- C'est tentant mais que se passera-t-il alors ? Tu crois qu'il nous laissera partir ?

\- J'ai peur que non. Tu as raison. De toute façon, il n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit.

\- Il risquerait de nous garder prisonniers jusqu'à ce qu'on ait changé d'avis. En donnant le change, on garde une certaine liberté de mouvements.

\- D'accord. Mais Fili… on va faire semblant comment ?

\- Ça ne va pas être facile. On pourrait déjà commencer par leur demander d'étayer les endroits qui menacent de s'effondrer.

\- Pfff… ça me saoule avant même de commencer.

Fili ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa aussitôt et garda le silence. Kili lui lança un coup d'œil noir :

\- Tu allais encore dire que c'est de ma faute, que sans moi nous n'en serions pas là et j'en passe.

\- Laisse tomber. Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

\- Mais tu l'as pensé.

\- Oh, Kili ! C'est toi qui me cherches, là ou quoi ?

Kili haussa les épaules et se renfrogna. Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'arrêta devant une ouverture verticale du roc. Les parois n'en étaient ni régulières ni déchiquetées comme aux endroits où les hommes avaient fait du feu pour s'ouvrir un passage.

\- Tiens, dit le garçon, ici on dirait qu'il s'agit d'une caverne natur… Oh ! Fili, viens voir !

Sans attendre son frère, Kili entra dans la nouvelle grotte qu'il venait de découvrir. Pas très grande mais sans doute naturelle en effet, aux parois elles aussi couvertes de noir de fumée. Fili le rejoignit et s'arrêta net à l'entrée : le centre de la grotte était occupé par une sorte d'effigie en métal, sans doute du cuivre, haute de près de quatre mètres, large de deux. Bien que le travail soit très grossier, tout particulièrement aux yeux de nains, peuple de forgerons, il semblait que l'on ait voulu représenté le Vala Aulë, que les nains nommaient Mahal.

C'était un très mauvais travail. Le corps ressemblait davantage à un cylindre qu'autre chose, le visage était vaguement esquissé, sans plus. Les mains n'avaient aucune forme et le marteau que tenait la droite, reposant sur le sol, était à peine ébauché. Par ailleurs, cette statue s'avérait étrange : elle comportait un très vaste orifice aux bords noirs de suie à la place de la poitrine.

Kili avait déjà escaladé l'effigie, en s'aidant du marteau de forgeron qui, si mal représenté qu'il soit, constituait un bon marchepied.

\- On a fait du feu à l'intérieur… commença-t-il.

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et s'achevèrent en une sorte de gargouillis.

\- V…viens voir… murmura-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fili, inquiet.

Dans la lumière de sa lanterne, il s'aperçut que son frère était très pâle.

Kili plongea un bras à l'intérieur de la statue et en ressortit quelque chose de noir et à demi calciné qu'il tendit à son frère. Fili y jeta un coup d'œil et sursauta en faisant instinctivement deux pas en arrière :

\- Mahal ! C'est…

Les deux frères se regardèrent et Kili sauta à terre.

\- C'est bien ce que ça a l'air d'être, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

\- Aucun doute là-dessus. Ce n'est pas du bois, c'est un…

\- …os, je sais. Mais c'est surtout que… qu'on dirait…

\- … humain. D'après la taille, même si je ne suis pas un expert, je dirais qu'il appartenait à un enfant. Très jeune.

Kili eut l'impression que ses cheveux se dressaient verticalement sur sa tête.

\- Où sommes-nous tombés ? murmura-t-il.

\- Cet homme est fou à lier, murmura Fili. Je pensais qu'il était un peu dérangé mais en réalité c'est un dément.

\- Pourquoi assassiner des enfants ? Et pourquoi ce… cette chose ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce… c'était un… sacrifice. Un sacrifice humain.

Kili pâlit encore plus :

\- A Mahal ? Mais…

\- Rappelles-toi ce que ce type nous a dit quand on est arrivés. Qu'Aulë « avait enfin répondu » en nous conduisant ici.

\- Aucun Vala n'a jamais exigé de sacrifices humains ! Ni aucune offrande de quelque sorte qu'elle soit !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Kili ? C'est un fou ! Un fou dangereux ! Voilà ce que voulait dire cet homme tout à l'heure, quand il nous a prévenu que nous n'avions pas idée de l'étendue de sa folie.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda enfin Kili.

\- Rien de changé pour nous. On va faire semblant de mettre en œuvre son chantier et filer dès que possible.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas capables de creuser sa cité ! En plus, dans cette roche…

\- Je sais. Il va falloir trouver très vite un moyen de partir d'ici !

Très sombres, les deux garçons revinrent sur leurs pas.

\- Fili, demanda Kili, la gorge nouée. A ton avis, ces enfants… d'où venaient-ils ?

\- Je crois que je préfère encore ne pas le savoir, murmura Fili.

**000000**

**J'avoue, cette idée n'est pas la mienne. J'ai tout copié ! En fait elle est directement inspirée de la préface d'un roman policier d'Asa Larsson que j'ai lu dernièrement, elle-même inspirée d'un livre saint. Ce texte m'a beaucoup impressionnée. En voici un extrait : **

_**" Je me documente un peu sur ce Moloch. Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'une divinité capable de donner richesses, belles moissons et victoires au combat. Existe-t-il une seule divinité qui ne promette pas pareille récompense ? Des nouveau-nés étaient donnés en sacrifice. On fabriquait des statues creuses en cuivre. Avec une large poitrine. On allumait un feu à l'intérieur des statues qu'on chauffait à blanc puis on déposait des enfants vivants entre les bras de Moloch".**_

**Mais bon, ne vous en faites pas, le copiage s'arrête à ce chapitre. Fili et Kili ont bien d'autres mésaventures à vivre avant la fin de cette histoire et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire "la" scène de sacrifice elle-même. Beurk ! Non sérieux, y'a des limites.**


	5. Dans la nasse

Bien que la découverte de la statue et de l'usage que les hommes en faisaient les aient à la fois révoltés et écœurés, Fili et Kili firent ainsi qu'ils l'avaient décidé et firent semblant de se mettre au travail. La première chose à faire selon eux (et surtout, la seule peut-être qu'ils soient à même d'effectuer), était d'étayer les semblants de galeries prêtes à s'effondrer.

Dire qu'ils étaient à même de le faire n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait exact, puisqu'en fait ils étaient seulement supposés donner les directives. Ils expliquèrent donc ce qu'ils voulaient aux ouvriers, très étonnés tout de même que personne n'y ait pensé jusque-là.

Cette première tâche prendrait déjà un peu de temps, pensaient-ils. Il allait falloir se procurer du bois et couper des madriers à la longueur voulue avant de les mettre en place. Ce serait toujours autant de gagné.

Les hommes les écoutèrent sans broncher et s'en allèrent pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire. C'était peu de dire que pour les deux frères, tout cela était totalement déroutant. En fait c'était déroutant jusqu'à l'absurde !

\- Tu te rends compte ? résuma Kili. Nous sommes là à dire à des hommes : « faites-ci, faites ça » et chacun ici semble s'imaginer qu'une cité va naître comme par magie dans la roche. C'est aberrant, quand on n'y pense. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humains comme ceux-là.

\- Non, soupira Fili. Non, moi non plus. Tout est totalement bizarre, ici. Tu as remarqué ? Même leur village ressemble plus à un campement qu'autre chose. Et de quoi vivent-ils ? Je n'ai vu aucun animal, pas même des chevaux. Tout juste un ou deux chiens. Aucune culture. Ceux que nous avons croisés dans la montagne et qui nous ont amenés ici étaient des chasseurs, certes. Mais tous les hommes que j'ai croisés jusqu'ici, en tous cas ceux qui sont établis quelque part, avaient d'autres moyens de vivre.

\- Ils font peut-être du commerce ?

\- Ça ne leur rapporte pas grand-chose, dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, qu'ont-ils à vendre ?

\- Pas leurs talents de bâtisseurs, en tous cas, rétorqua Kili avec bonne humeur.

Le soir tomba avant que les « travaux » d'étayage soient faits. Les ouvriers, qui ne manifestaient ni contrariété ni enthousiasme, laissèrent là leurs outils et s'en retournèrent vers le « village ». Minable ramassis de huttes et de cabanes. Passer l'hiver là-dedans devait être extrêmement pénible.

Deux hommes armés reconduisirent Fili et Kili vers les tours de bois fixées à la falaise. Tout en escaladant les échelles qui y menaient, les garçons regardaient ce pauvre habitat en se posant mille questions. Leur cœur se serra lorsqu'ils aperçurent quelques femmes ici et là. Il y avait donc des familles, ici. Les enfants sacrifiés dans la grotte étaient-ils les leurs ? Et dans le cas contraire, d'où venaient-ils ? Décidément, rien ne tenait debout dans cette affaire. Pourquoi ces gens acceptaient-ils de vivre aussi misérablement dans cet endroit perdu et de subir les lubies d'un fou ? Pourquoi acceptaient-ils tout cela ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible.

Les garçons furent conduits dans l'une des tours, qui bien qu'elle ne soit pas chauffée présentait au moins l'avantage de protéger ses occupants du vent froid qui soufflait depuis les hauteurs. Un repas frugal de pain et de fromage leur fut alors proposé.

\- Qui sont les gens qui habitent dans ce « village » en bas ? demanda Kili qui ne pouvait se sortir ces questions de la tête.

L'un des chasseurs ou, du moins, l'un des hommes armés qui eux vivaient dans les structures de bois de la falaise et paraissaient concilier ici les tâches de gardes, de guerriers peut-être et de chasseurs, lui répondit d'un ton morne :

\- Ce sont les nôtres. Autrefois, quand le père de Duchä a décidé de s'installer ici, il a fait venir bon nombre des siens. Il voulait bâtir une forteresse autour de laquelle se serait érigée une ville forte.

\- Mais la cité n'a jamais vu le jour.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi restez-vous ici, alors ?

L'autre haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Fili remarqua que tous ceux qui étaient là paraissaient mécontents et, surtout, mal à l'aise.

\- Et cette statue dans les grottes, en bas ? insista Kili. Elle a servi à…

\- Parle pas de ça, étranger ! le coupa brutalement l'un des hommes et fixant durement le jeune nain. Surveille ta langue et méfie-toi : cette statue, elle est assez grande pour qu'on y jette un nain adulte.

Les garçons notèrent cependant que cette menace ne paraissait pas réellement sérieuse. C'était plutôt comme si cet homme avait dit cela uniquement pour les faire taire et couper court à toute question. Ceci étant, personne ne peut savoir ce qui passe par la tête d'un fou, et Fili pensa que ces hommes le savaient et devaient éprouver un malaise permanent à vivre à proximité de cette chose monstrueuse.

Les deux frères renoncèrent à en savoir plus dans l'immédiat et terminèrent de manger en silence. Ensuite, on les conduisit dans l'une des « niches » creusées tant bien que mal dans la falaise afin d'y passer la nuit. Elle servait manifestement de chambrée car leurs geôliers, il fallait bien les appeler ainsi, étaient plusieurs à avoir étalé à terre des couvertures et des matelas rudimentaires, plutôt des paillasses usées dont le contenu crissait à chaque mouvement.

Il faisait bien plus froid ici que dans la tour mais d'un autre côté, malgré la mauvaise facture de la roche Fili et Kili se sentaient plus à l'aise que dans ces constructions qui oscillaient à chaque pas ou à chaque souffle d'air.

Les hommes bavardaient entre eux à mi-voix, certains fumaient, deux paraissaient déjà dormir. Fili qui tout en faisant mine d'arranger la couverture qu'on lui avait donnée examinait soigneusement les lieux et les gens se décida soudain :

\- Reste là, chuchota-t-il à son jeune frère. Je vais revenir.

Avant que Kili ait pu poser une question, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Comme il s'y attendait, les hommes tournèrent tous les yeux vers lui et l'un d'eux le héla :

\- Où tu vas, le nain ?

\- Pisser ! rétorqua sobrement l'intéressé.

Personne ne répondit. Personne ne tenta de l'empêcher de poursuivre son chemin. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait d'autres gardes plus loin (cela paraissait même logique), peut-être parce que personne ne croyait que Fili chercherait à s'échapper seul, en laissant son frère ? C'était bien un peu dans cette optique qu'il avait demandé à Kili de rester là où il était. Pour ne pas trop donner l'éveil. Le but de Fili n'était pas d'ordre hygiénique, il voulait repérer les lieux et savoir comment les choses étaient organisées durant la nuit.

Ce fut très vite fait. Un « couloir » de bois grinçant passait devant le « dortoir » (il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi). A chaque bout, des sentinelles. Trop éloignées pour qu'on puisse espérer les prendre par surprise. Elles les entendraient forcément arriver et se méfieraient. Avec un arc, Kili aurait réglé le problème en un instant. Mais voilà, il n'avait plus d'arc. Aucune chance pour qu'il puisse s'en procurer un à présent. Ces hommes n'étaient quand même pas aussi stupides. En même temps, Fili ne s'attendait pas à ce que fuir cet endroit s'avère si facile que ça.

La nuit se déroula sans incident et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'après un repas encore plus frugal que le précédent on les fit sortir pour retourner à leur « chantier », les deux jeunes nains s'accoudèrent un instant à la rambarde branlante de la passerelle pour balayer les alentours des yeux. Faisant mine de regarder le paysage, ils profitaient de leur position en hauteur pour chercher des points de repère.

Le soleil du matin faisait étinceler les sommets des Montagnes Bleues et à force de plisser les yeux dans la luminosité crue, Fili fut presque certain d'en reconnaître quelques-uns. Pas tout près, évidemment. Le plus haut sommet de la chaîne était le Mont Dolmed. La cité des nains n'était pas très loin. Ebloui par le soleil, Fili pensa reconnaître le sommet du Dolmed dépassant un peu derrière les autres. Oui, ce devait être ça. Evidemment, en montagne il est impossible d'aller tout droit, mais le jeune guerrier nota soigneusement l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Il connaissait désormais la direction à prendre. Restait évidemment le plus compliqué, à savoir parvenir à s'échapper.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Fili et Kili échafaudèrent plusieurs plans d'évasion qu'ils abandonnèrent les uns après les autres car aucun n'était réalisable. Savoir où diriger leurs pas n'était pas suffisant, hélas. Sans compter que s'ils parvenaient à fausser compagnie à leurs gardiens, ceux-ci les poursuivraient évidemment. Or, ils avaient l'avantage de bien connaître la montagne alentours. De toute manière, les garçons ne pouvaient envisager de s'enfuir les mains vides. Il leur fallait des armes. Non seulement pour se défendre le cas échéant mais aussi et presque surtout pour se nourrir en chemin. Leur journée d'errance, le ventre creux, le leur avait appris.

Durant ces deux jours, tout en réfléchissant à la manière de se tirer d'affaire ils avaient donné le change de leur mieux à leurs ravisseurs. Les galeries avaient été étayées et les garçons faisaient mine d'étudier avec une grande attention le plan que leur avait remis Duchä.

Ce dernier les fit d'ailleurs appeler à plusieurs reprises. Il ne tenait pas en place et bouillait d'excitation. Il semblait presque croire que sa cité illusoire allait prendre forme en quelques heures, comme par magie.

Fili et Kili firent de leur mieux pour paraître aussi dociles que possible en apparence. S'ils étaient totalement incapables de creuser une cité identique à celle qu'ils avaient toujours connue, ils savaient en revanche ce que c'était. Duchä lui ne faisait qu'imaginer les choses et il était somme toute aisé aux garçons de paraître très calés sur la question, d'émettre des propositions en apparence très pertinentes, bref de jeter de la poudre aux yeux de manière extrêmement convaincante. Or il apparut très vite que Duchä adorait qu'on lui jette ainsi de la poudre aux yeux. Fili et Kili se prirent au jeu. Ils parlaient salles, escaliers, galeries, sculptures, encorbellements alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que tout était irréalisable. Ils utilisaient des termes techniques qu'ils avaient souvent entendus mais dont pour être honnêtes ils ne connaissaient pas la signification exacte. Quelle importance ? Ça en devenait amusant et à plusieurs reprises ils rirent sous cape de parvenir si aisément à berner leur homme. Duchä en redemandait. Il s'enthousiasmait de plus en plus, exigeait que tout ce que les lieux comptaient de meilleur reviennent aux deux frères (ce qui pour être exact n'allait pas très loin, ces gens étant affreusement pauvres et démunis) et se montrait prêt à leur donner tout ce que ceux-ci pourraient lui demander, la liberté excepté bien entendu. Il les appelait « ses chers maçons », « ses chers nains » …. Par moment c'en était pathétique. S'il ne les avait pas retenus contre leur gré et surtout, surtout s'ils n'avaient pas découvert la statue de cuivre et les menus ossements qu'elle contenait, Fili et Kili auraient presque pu avoir pitié de lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient oublier cette découverte macabre et l'horreur qu'elle avait suscitée en eux demeurait vivace.

\- Tu te rends compte, Fili ? fit Kili à voix basse un soir en finissant son dîner. Si nous restions ici, nous serions en peu de temps les rois de ce taudis.

\- Non merci, grogna Fili. Un taudis restera toujours un taudis et je veux m'en aller !

\- Je plaisantais, voyons, s'esclaffa son cadet. Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un maître maçon de toute façon.

\- Sans compter que tout ça ne peut pas durer. Duchä est complètement fou, c'est entendu. Malgré tout il finira bien par s'apercevoir que les travaux n'avancent pas, que nous sommes incapables de les mener à bien et que tout ce que nous lui racontons est pure invention.

\- Je sais, mais ça commence à m'amuser quand même.

\- Mouais. Je dois avouer que par moment c'est assez drôle, en effet. Mais je préférerais avoir d'autres batailles à mener que celle qui consiste à amuser un cinglé.

\- Tu crois que les autres nous croiront, quand nous leur raconterons tout ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Une chose est sûre : ça ne fera pas rire Thorin. Ni notre mère. Loin de là.

Kili se rembrunit brusquement. Ça non, ça ne les ferait pas rire, il le savait aussi bien que son frère. Kili pouvait presque entendre à l'avance les commentaires acides qui ponctueraient leur récit à leur retour.

\- Ils nous croient morts, tu penses ? chuchota-t-il.

Fili serra les lèvres.

\- Ça ne fait que quelques jours, répondit-il au bout d'un instant, le regard sombre. Ils doivent avoir encore un peu d'espoir.

\- J'aimerais rentrer et les rassurer, Fili. Ça me fait mal au ventre de penser à eux. Ils ne méritent pas ça, ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu avais raison au fond, c'est ma faute. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, mais...

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, petit frère. Et ne t'en fais pas : ils nous feront payer leur inquiétude comme il se doit à notre retour.

Fili avait volontairement tenté de prendre un ton léger et un rapide sourire passa sur les lèvres de Kili.

O0O

Thorin et Dis, eux, n'avaient guère d'appétit ces derniers temps. Le repas du soir avait été vite expédié. Tandis que la princesse demeurait assise devant le feu, les yeux fixes, son ouvrage de couture totalement oublié sur ses genoux, son frère faisait les cent pas en grommelant dans sa barbe. Parce qu'il lui avait toujours été plus facile de céder à la mauvaise humeur qu'à la tristesse ou la crainte. Les ennuis, les drames s'affrontent et se surmontent. Pleurnicher ne sert à rien. Soupirer pas davantage. Son peuple l'avait durement appris.

Finalement Thorin cessa d'arpenter la pièce et se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle non plus ne pleurait pas. Ne soupirait pas. Elle était seulement morte d'inquiétude et pouvait difficilement détourner sa pensée des deux absents. Où étaient-ils ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donc éloignés sans rien dire ? Autant de questions sans réponse. Dans certains cas, l'ignorance est plus terrible que la certitude du malheur.

\- Cela ne fait que quelques jours, Dis, fit Thorin, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Nous ignorons ce qui a pu se passer. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Les doigts de la naine se crispèrent et sa bouche se pinça. Elle ne dit mot mais son frère savait à quoi elle venait de penser : que par le passé, ils étaient nombreux ceux qui étaient partis un jour et jamais revenus. Les jours étaient devenus des semaines, des mois et des années. A quoi avait servi de garder l'espoir ? A rien.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça, poursuivit Thorin en recommençant à marcher de long en large. Malheureusement, sur ce sol caillouteux l'orage a tout emporté. Aucune trace. Aucune piste. Il faut pourtant bien qu'ils soient allés quelque part.

Il parlait à mi-voix, presque davantage pour lui-même que pour Dis, raisonnant à voix haute car cela l'aidait à clarifier sa pensée.

\- Où et pourquoi ? Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui leur a pris de s'éloigner sans rien dire. Crois-moi, quand nous les retrouverons je leur dirai ma façon de penser ! Ils vont m'entendre. Jamais vu de pareils…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Le terme qu'il allait employer était assez rude et aurait risqué de choquer Dis. Il arrivait à Thorin de se souvenir qu'il avait reçu l'éducation d'un prince. Sa sœur eut un pâle sourire :

\- Je ne peux pas te donner tort. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu auras l'occasion de leur dire ce que tu penses.

Sa voix s'abaissa jusqu'au murmure :

\- Parce que cela signifierait qu'ils sont de retour.

Thorin s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse :

\- Il faut encore y croire, Dis.

\- Ils sont à la fois si jeunes et si inexpérimentés, Thorin...

\- Jeunes oui. Inexpérimentés, certes. Néanmoins ce ne sont pas non plus des novices. Ils ont tout de même des ressources. Des capacités. J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Nous avons, devrais-je dire.

Thorin n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter mais il se força, dans l'espoir d'égayer un peu sa sœur :

\- En tous cas j'espère que tel est le cas. S'ils ont oublié tout ce que Dwalin et moi leur avons appris durant toutes ces années, c'est bien simple : je les renierais. Purement et simplement.

La boutade atteignit son but et Dis ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Comme il se doit, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Si je savais où ils sont, reprit Thorin à nouveau pour lui-même, j'irai les chercher par la peau du cou, comme quand ils étaient gamins. Et je leur botterais les fesses, je te prie de me croire ! Où sont-ils donc passés depuis tout ce temps ? Mais il ne faut pas désespérer, Dis. Pas encore.

**000000000**

**Ce chapitre était un peu court, mais le suivant rattrapera. Initialement c'était un seul chapitre mais pour le coup je le trouvais vraiment long, d'autant qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans la seconde partie –devenue le chapitre 6-**


	6. Une liberté chèrement acquise

Plus déterminés que jamais à se sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés, Fili et Kili continuèrent à jouer leur rôle dès le lendemain, en faisant semblant de s'affairer sur le "chantier". Ils faisaient mine de prendre des mesures, dessinaient des signes cabalistiques sur les parois, esquissaient ici ou là le contours d'une ouverture. Toutefois, si cela les avait amusés au début ils commençaient à présent à se trouver un peu ridicules. Ils étaient des guerriers après tout, pas des bouffons ! Par ailleurs, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient donner le change encore très longtemps. Duchä était là presque tout le temps, posait des questions, buvait les réponses, ne cessait de chanter leurs louanges et celles d'Aulë le bâtisseur... Mais il attendait avec la plus extrême impatience de voir les travaux commencer vraiment, Fili et Kili le savaient. Ils se creusaient la tête pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper, en vain.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit l'aîné à son frère dans l'après-midi du troisième jour, tout en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Mais elle ne me plait pas trop.

Les garçons étaient presque désespérés. Ils commençaient vraiment à ne plus savoir quoi faire pour gagner du temps et n'avaient toujours aucune possibilité de fuir en vue.

\- Dis toujours ? fit Kili.

\- Tu te rappelles, le premier jour Duchä nous a parlé de faire venir nos familles.

\- Euh… oui. Et donc ?

\- Eh bien je me disais… Evidemment, il ne nous laissera jamais partir mais si nous lui disions que nous avons réfléchi et que nous sommes prêts à faire parvenir un message à notre famille pour lui demander de nous rejoindre ?

Kili fronça les sourcils mais Fili poursuivit :

\- Ou bien il est assez fou pour nous laisser écrire et nous pouvons rédiger un mot en khuzdul pour Thorin. Ou bien le message est oral. Ça ne changera rien parce que Thorin comprendra tout de suite qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et au moins il saura où nous sommes. Et pourra venir nous chercher.

\- Euh… répéta Kili.

\- Je sais, soupira Fili. Déjà que nous nous sommes fourrés dans le pétrin après avoir perdu nos montures et nos marchandises, on aurait l'air de deux mioches incapables de se débrouiller seuls. C'est pour ça que cette idée ne me plait pas. Mais entre ça et rester ici… Seulement, si Duchä est fou, le messager lui ne le sera pas, quel qu'il soit. Il comprendra tout de suite que ça ne peut pas marcher. Alors il ne portera jamais le message. Il faudrait qu'il soit stupide pour ne pas voir où cela les mènera tous.

\- On pourrait essayer quand même, quitte à continuer à chercher autre chose ?

Fili n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des cris retentirent soudain à l'extérieur de la grotte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller se rendre compte quand plusieurs humains, dont leurs soi-disant "ouvriers" à vrai dire bien désœuvrés depuis que les deux nains étaient là, accoururent.

\- Restez à l'abri, cachez-vous ! cria l'un d'eux. On nous attaque !

\- Qui nous attaque ? demanda Kili.

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, le nain ! Mets-toi à l'abri !

Les hommes se dispersèrent, cherchant à se dissimuler dans les moindres anfractuosités de rocher. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de l'un d'eux, tapi dans une faille minuscule.

\- Restez pas là ! glapit l'homme. Vous allez me faire repérer s'ils viennent jusqu'ici !

\- Mais qui ? Que se passe-t-il, à la fin ?

Fili avait parlé sur un ton sévère et avec une autorité qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Thorin aurait approuvé, pour une fois.

\- Ce sont ceux du village de Minarel, dans la vallée à côté, répondit l'homme de mauvaise grâce. Ils ont retrouvé nos traces.

\- Quelles traces ? Explique-toi, bon sang !

Et l'homme expliqua, tout en lançant des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de l'ouverture de la grotte. Répondant ainsi sans s'en douter à toutes les questions que se posaient Fili et Kili depuis leur arrivée. En fait, Duchä et les siens ne vivaient que de pillages. Une ou deux fois par mois, tous les hommes se rassemblaient et s'attaquaient aux villages dispersés dans la montagne. Oh, ils essayaient de limiter les dégâts au maximum, ils volaient principalement de la nourriture, des denrées ou objets de première nécessité. Beaucoup plus rarement du bétail, car ils devaient toujours fuir très vite et disparaître dans la montagne, ce qui aurait été difficile avec des bêtes. Et parfois aussi, ils enlevaient de jeunes enfants. A cause de Duchä, qui cherchait à s'attirer la faveur d'Aulë.

Fili et Kili sentirent le même goût amer leur emplir la gorge. C'était abominable. Mais au moins, ils savaient à présent pourquoi ces gens acceptaient de vivre dans une quasi misère, avec un fou pour les commander. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix : toutes les populations humaines qui vivaient dans un large périmètre alentours devaient les rechercher et souhaiter en tirer vengeance. A juste titre.

Les deux garçons ne se sentaient nullement concernés, encore moins solidaires de ces gens. En fait ils avaient le cœur serré en pensant à ceux qui étaient venus jusqu'ici dans l'espoir, peut-être, de retrouver les enfants volés. Hélas... s'ils étaient vainqueurs, ils ne tarderaient sans doute pas à découvrir l'atroce vérité. De toute façon, Fili et Kili n'avaient pas été élevés dans l'idée de se terrer dans un trou à l'heure du danger. Ce n'était ni dans leur sang ni dans leur caractère.

\- Kili, allons voir.

Les deux frères s'approchèrent donc de l'entrée de la grotte et regardèrent à l'extérieur. En effet, le "village", si toutefois l'on pouvait lui donner ce nom, était attaqué par des hommes dont plusieurs possédaient des chevaux. Regroupés sur les passerelles de planches, quelques-uns des chasseurs de Dücha, armés de leurs arcs, tiraient sur les assaillants. Ceux-ci paraissaient cependant plus nombreux et mieux équipés que leurs adversaires. Au sol, c'était la débandade complète. Franchement, les pillards, puisqu'à présent il fallait bien leur donner ce nom, n'opposaient qu'une résistance très mince à leurs adversaires.

\- Fili ! Si on en profitait pour s'enfuir ?

\- Tu as raison. C'est le moment où jamais. Mais il nous faut des armes. Et des chevaux.

Avec des chevaux ils étaient sûr de n'être pas rattrapés par leurs ravisseurs, qui n'en avaient aucun. Oui, cette attaque était une aubaine pour eux et il fallait en profiter.

Kili opina du chef et chercha autour de lui. Vus les dégâts occasionnés à la roche, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver une pierre assez grosse, qu'il tenait bien en main. Il échangea un coup d'œil de connivence avec son frère aîné et tous deux se glissèrent le long de la falaise, entre les piliers qui soutenaient la structure de bois, s'efforçant de passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Ils se rapprochèrent ainsi du centre des opérations. Kili choisit sa cible, visa et lança la pierre qu'il tenait en main. Avec son œil d'archer, le jeune nain était doué pour ce genre d'exercice. Frappé à la tempe, l'un des cavaliers vida les étriers.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour la suite. Ils fondirent sur leur victime à demi assommée et pendant que Kili le dépouillait de ses armes, Fili se mit en devoir d'attraper le cheval. L'homme tenta de résister. Kili acheva de l'assommer d'un coup de poing.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai rien contre vous mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Fili cependant, alors qu'il venait de saisir le cheval par les guides, vit l'un des assaillants fondre sur lui en brandissant une fourche à foin. C'était là sans aucun doute des fermiers, non des combattants. N'importe, une fourche maniée par un bras solide et déterminé peut faire bien des dégâts à une anatomie ! Fili n'était pas armé mais il avait pour lui l'avantage d'avoir été entraîné au combat depuis son enfance. Il évita le coup, se laissa tomber à terre, roula sur lui-même et se redressa juste devant son adversaire. Désemparé par la promptitude du jeune nain, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Du tranchant de la main, Fili le frappa sur le poignet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et l'obligeant à lâcher sa fourche. Le garçon la saisit au vol et en abattit le manche sur le crâne de son assaillant. Le sang gicla, l'homme tomba à genoux.

\- Désolé, dit à son tour Fili.

Ces humains n'étaient pas leurs ennemis et ils avaient des raisons légitimes d'être ici et d'être en colère, mais les deux frères savaient bien que personne ne les écouterait s'ils tentaient de donner des explications. Pire encore : si ces gens découvraient la statue de cuivre et ce qu'elle contenait, la présence de deux nains serait éminemment suspecte. Aulë n'était-il pas leur créateur ? Expliquer la folie et l'obsession de Duchä... non, personne ne les écouterait. Par ailleurs, les hommes ont ceci en commun avec toutes les autres races : entre l'un des leurs et un représentant d'un autre peuple, ils préféreraient toujours le premier. Fili ne pouvait pas critiquer, les nains étant peut-être encore plus sectaires !

Il eut quelques difficultés cette fois à rattraper le cheval, effrayé et énervé par les cris et l'agitation alentours, mais il y parvint finalement sans plus d'ennuis par ailleurs. Il se hissa en selle (fort heureusement, son bras allait bien mieux), talonna la bête et tendit la main pour saisir celle de Kili qui courait vers lui. Une traction, il hissa son frère en croupe et le cheval partit au galop. Il dut ralentir en abordant le sentier, raide et étroit, qui montait vers les hauteurs.

Ces petits chevaux de montagne, à peine plus grands que des poneys, râblés et agiles, étaient bien adaptés au terrain mais ne pouvaient faire de miracle. Les deux jeunes nains n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : s'éloigner au plus vite. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs geôliers. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas de monture, les distancer de manière définitive devait être aisé. Toutefois, ils avaient un long chemin à faire pour rentrer chez eux et ce cheval leur serait utile. Ils devaient le ménager. De toute façon, sur ces sentiers de chèvres escarpés et à peine tracés, leur monture ne pouvait aller qu'au pas.

Ils atteignaient à peine le premier lacet lorsque Kili, qui se retournait fréquemment, lança :

\- Ils nous poursuivent. Deux cavaliers.

\- Zut. Ils nous prennent pour deux membres de ce clan dégénéré.

\- On leur a volé des armes et un cheval, Fili.

Oui, et ils avaient assommé deux des leurs. L'aîné ne répondit pas et s'efforça de faire accélérer leur monture. Sans grand succès.

\- Ils ont des arcs, soupira Kili, qui se dévissait la tête pour surveiller leurs poursuivants. S'ils se rapprochent encore un peu, ils ne pourront pas nous rater.

\- Tu n'as pas volé d'arc, toi ?

\- Si mais je préfère garder les flèches pour chasser. Nous ne sommes pas encore rentrés, nous aurons besoin de nous nourrir.

\- Sûr. Mais entre ça et se faire tirer comme des perdreaux…

\- En fait, tu as raison. Avance encore un peu, plus haut. Que j'ai un bon angle de tir.

Ils progressèrent donc encore un peu, jusqu'à un petit encorbellement au-dessus du vide que Kili jugea adéquat. Ils étaient presque parvenus au sommet des falaises qui surplombaient le vaste cirque naturel au fond duquel vivaient leurs ravisseurs d'un jour.

Le cadet des garçons sauta à terre et tendit soigneusement l'arc volé. L'arc d'un homme, donc bien plus grand que celui dont il avait l'habitude. Kili encocha une flèche et tendit l'arc à demi, les yeux fixés sur sa cible.

\- Eh bien ? s'impatienta Fili au bout d'un instant.

\- Du calme. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater. Ne reste pas en vue, j'attends un peu qu'ils se rapprochent.

Fili soupira mais suivit le conseil. Il mit pied à terre et se glissa sur le flan de sa monture, du côté opposé à celui par lequel arrivaient les deux hommes.

Kili de son côté finit lentement de bander l'arc et ajusta sa première cible, le cavalier de tête. Avec un serrement de cœur. S'il s'était agi des hommes de Duchä, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule. Mais ceux-là ne leur avaient rien fait et ils étaient dans leur droit. Placés comme ils l'étaient, dans la pente en contrebas, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Mais s'ils les rattrapaient, ils les tueraient. C'était quitte ou double et Kili n'avait pas le choix. Intentionnellement, il visa le défaut de l'épaule. Et toucha juste. L'homme s'affaissa sur sa selle en portant la main à sa blessure. Il survivrait certainement.

\- Raté, dit Fili.

\- Non, répondit Kili. Je l'ai fait exprès.

\- Ki, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire du sentiment. C'est eux ou nous. Tues-les. Je te comprends, je regrette pour eux moi aussi, mais...

\- Regarde.

Les deux cavaliers n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient bien que leurs adversaires, positionnés en hauteur, avaient l'avantage. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Avec sa blessure, le premier ne pouvait de toute façon plus se battre.

Kili avait saisi une seconde flèche et attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il était sûr de lui. Si le second de leurs poursuivants, celui qui était encore valide et qui pour le moment se penchait sur son compagnon blessé, saisissait son arc, le jeune nain était certain d'être plus rapide que lui.

Au même instant un grondement effroyable se fit entendre, faisant sursauter hommes, nains et chevaux. Instinctivement, tous cherchèrent des yeux la source du vacarme. Ils virent : là en bas, les assaillants s'étaient attaqués aux piliers de bois qui maintenaient la structure de bois contre la falaise. Cette dernière était en train de s'effondrer, avec ceux qui y avaient trouvé refuge. Le temps parut un instant suspendu, puis la falaise elle-même parut bouger. Fili et Kili comprirent sans peine ce qui arrivait. Les installations de bois étaient aussi "arrimées" à la roche pour s'assurer une stabilité précaire. Privé du soutien des piliers, les madriers glissaient hors de leurs logements. Ce faisant, le poids aidant, ils emportaient avec eux cette roche friable qui jamais n'avait été adéquate pour pareil ouvrage.

Sous les yeux écarquillés des deux nains et de leurs poursuivants, qui paraissaient d'ailleurs les avoir oubliés, tout un pan de la falaise se fissura puis s'effondra soudain, ensevelissant tout ce qui se trouvait dessous sous des tonnes de débris, engloutissant du même coup les ouvertures creusées à sa base. Le sol trembla sous le choc. Fili et Kili le ressentirent sous leurs pieds. Un instant plus tard, des blocs de rocher qui jusque-là étaient en équilibre plus ou moins instable se mirent à rouler de toute part.

\- Fili !

\- On s'en va ! Vite ! En selle, Kili !

Les deux hommes qui les poursuivaient, placés en contrebas, se firent manifestement le même résonnement et firent faire volteface à leurs montures pour battre en retraite. Les deux jeunes nains, qui étaient presque au sommet de la falaise, avaient évidemment quant à eux tout intérêt à monter et achever leur escalade pour se mettre à l'abri. C'était toutefois plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ils étaient à peine remontés à cheval qu'un énorme bloc de rocher se mit à dévaler le sentier, juste devant eux, gagnant de la vitesse à chaque seconde et arrivant droit sur eux. Affolé, le cheval se cabra. Kili, qui était en croupe, se laissa lestement glisser à terre et s'écarta vivement. Son frère aîné n'eut pas sa chance. Handicapé par son bras blessé, Fili tomba de cheval et eut à peine le temps de se relever : le rocher était sur lui.

\- Fili !

Le cri de Kili couvrit presque le bruit ambiant.

Un cri de douleur retentit et le cadet des garçons entendit nettement le bruit de l'os qui se brisait.

\- Fili, non !

\- A l'aide ! souffla Fili.

Difficile de dire s'il avait eu de la chance ou non. Il avait réussi à sauter en arrière, contre la falaise, mais le rocher venait de finir sa course au même endroit, écrasant le jeune nain contre la paroi. Le bras gauche du garçon, déjà blessé, avait encaissé le plus gros du choc et s'était définitivement brisé sous l'impact.

\- Kili... à l'aide...

Kili comprit ce qui arrivait : la pente aidant, le rocher pesait de tout son poids sur le corps de son frère. Déjà, ce dernier commençait à étouffer. Son torse était comprimé par ce poids énorme et l'air lui manquait.

Le garçon eut un instant de panique. Que faire ? Il fallait agir, c'était une question de seconde, mais agir comment ? Il aurait fallu un levier. Il n'en avait pas. Ni rien qui puisse en tenir lieu. Kili sentit son cœur cogner, l'adrénaline envahir ses veines, la panique son cerveau. Fili... Ce dernier ne pouvait déjà plus parler, seul un râle s'échappait encore de ses lèvres. Kili n'hésita plus. Il se colla dos à la paroi, à côté de son frère, plia les jambes, posa ses pieds sur le rocher qui écrasait le corps de Fili et s'arc-bouta de toutes ses forces. Et même au-delà de ses forces. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un tambour, le sang grondait à ses oreilles, une brume rouge envahit son cerveau. Kili s'en fichait, il poussait à s'en faire éclater les muscles, cœur compris. Il lui sembla lutter ainsi durant des heures. Un étau lui broya les tempes, sa vision s'obscurcit, un rugissement sourd monta de ses entrailles et jaillit de sa gorge. Il poussait toujours. Le coup de fouet de la peur et l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans son sang décuplait ses forces. Enfin, il sentit le rocher bouger sous ses semelles. Il rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de force et continua à pousser. Un bruit sourd résonnait dans sa tête. Il n'y voyait plus clair. Son cœur à présent paraissait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine et lui faisait mal. Pousser. Ne jamais arrêter. Le rocher enfin roula en arrière, d'abord de quelques centimètres puis la pente accéléra les choses. La masse de roche fut emportée en travers du sentier et disparut dans le ravin.

Fili tomba à genoux, serrant son bras contre lui. Il respirait avec peine, avec un bruit étrange, ses poumons sifflaient. Kili, lui, tomba comme un sac et demeura inerte sur le sol, commotionné par la violence de l'effort fourni.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent. La terre avait cessé de trembler, le silence emplissait la montagne. Peu à peu, Fili parvint à respirer normalement et à se remettre sur pieds. Alors seulement la douleur parvint à son cerveau. Son bras, définitivement brisé, lui faisait atrocement mal. En fait tout son corps lui faisait mal, même si le bras était le pire. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier.

\- Il... faut… filer d'ici, haleta-t-il.

Kili n'était pas en état de répondre. Il ne bougea pas et ne pipa mot. Son souffle à lui s'était emballé et à chaque inspiration on percevait une sorte de claquement métallique. Son visage était hagard et tous ses membres pris de tremblements.

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil dans le cirque en contrebas. Une épaisse nappe de poussière cachait les décombres de ce qui avait été en somme un repaire de brigands. Le jeune nain ignorait s'il y avait des survivants mais il pensa que si tel était le cas, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux. A quelque chose malheur est bon, plus jamais, il en était certain, on ne pratiquerait ici les odieux sacrifices que la folie de Duchä avait imaginés. Fili aspira une grande goulée d'air, bien que ce soit assez douloureux. Les "assaillants" n'avaient plus rien à faire là et allaient repartir. Il valait mieux s'en aller très vite.

\- Kili ?

Kili demeurait prostré. Son corps était devenu mou comme de la chiffe, sa respiration peinait à reprendre un rythme normal et il paraissait être presque évanoui. Fili hocha la tête pour lui-même, remit les remerciements à plus tard et constata que le cheval s'était enfui. Oh non ! Sans lui, leurs chances seraient vraiment très réduites.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Attends-moi là, Kili.

De toute manière, l'intéressé n'était pas en état d'aller où que ce soit. Boitillant péniblement, domptant la douleur qui le tenaillait à chaque pas, chaque mouvement, Fili entreprit de continuer la montée. Ils étaient tout proches du sommet. Si seulement ce fichu canasson était resté dans les parages !

Pour une fois, une seule et autant dire "la" seule de toute leur aventure, il eut de la chance. Parvenu au sommet de la falaise, il aperçut le cheval qui, nerveux, tournait la tête dans toutes les directions, les oreilles dressées, comme s'il se demandait de quel côté il devait fuir. Le calme revenu l'avait un peu apaisé. L'animal broncha quand Fili s'approcha mais ce dernier savait s'y prendre. Il rusa, se força au calme et parvint finalement à saisir les guides.

\- Chut, chut ! susurra-t-il en flattant l'encolure de la bête. Tout va bien. Là, du calme. Tout doux.

Le cheval parut s'apaiser un peu et Fili redescendit la pente vers son frère en le tirant derrière lui.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides, Kili. Je ne peux pas te porter dans mon état.

Il saisit Kili par le bras et s'efforça de le tirer pour le remettre sur pieds.

\- Lève-toi, petit frère. Allez courage. Debout.

Ce fut au prix de mille difficultés qu'il parvint finalement à hisser son frère sur la selle. Kili n'était pas totalement inconscient, il aida de son mieux, mais il semblait n'avoir presque plus la force de bouger. Une fois à cheval, il s'avachit dangereusement en avant.

\- Ne t'avise pas de tomber ! l'avertit Fili. Rends-nous ce service, tu veux bien ?

Il savait quant à lui qu'avec son bras cassé, sans aide il ne pourrait pas grimper sur l'échine de la bête. Tant pis. Il marcherait. Il reprit donc le cheval par les rênes et entreprit de s'éloigner dans la direction qu'il avait repérée trois jours plus tôt, tirant toujours sa monture derrière lui.

Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal mais il fallait sans doute s'estimer heureux, songeait-il, lugubre. Kili et lui étaient vivants et ils étaient libres. Evidemment, ils n'étaient plus très frais ni l'un ni l'autre, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. N'empêche, ils devaient sans nul doute avoir fière allure. Ah pour ça, oui. Thorin et leur mère seraient fiers d'eux, tiens… Ah, les vaillants guerriers ! Ah les fiers enfants de Durin ! Tu parles ! Deux éclopés aux vêtements miteux se traînant misérablement. Réduits à chercher leur route dans la montagne dans la direction du Mont Dolmed. De quoi écrire une chanson de gestes parfaitement épique, vraiment !

Enfin, au moins ils avaient des armes, à présent. Et une monture. Le luxe, quoi.

**00000000**

**Vous pensez peut-être que nos deux amis sont tirés d'affaire ? Allons ! Ce serait sous-estimer Dame Destinée, qui aime bien s'amuser avec eux. **


	7. Les petits nains

Il avait fallu s'arrêter deux fois pour permettre à Kili de vomir tripes et boyaux. La violence de l'effort fourni l'avait vraiment laissé dans un sale état. Peu à peu toutefois le jeune nain avait repris quelques forces.

Quand le soir tomba, les deux frères s'arrêtèrent pour prendre quelques heures de repos. Armes ou non ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour chasser. Aucun d'eux n'était en état de le faire de toute façon et ils n'avaient rien à manger. Ils n'osèrent pas non plus allumer de feu, se jugeant encore trop près du théâtre de tous leurs ennuis. N'importe, quelques heures de sommeil ne leur feraient pas de mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux frères dormaient seuls à l'extérieur, cela leur arrivait d'aller chasser ensemble aux alentours de leur cité, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient autant éloignés ni surtout n'avaient accumulé autant de problèmes et d'embrouilles ni affronté tant de périls et surtout, si étranges.

Kili mit à profit les dernières lueurs du jour pour soigner de son mieux le bras de son frère. Il acheva de déchirer sa tunique, en enveloppa soigneusement les lames de deux couteaux et s'en servit pour fabriquer une attelle improvisée, qu'il plaça sur le bras cassé.

\- Fais vite, dit Fili, ça fait un mal de chien ! Aïe ! Ne serre donc pas tant !

\- Il faut bien que je serre, sinon ça ne servira à rien. Il faut empêcher cet os de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Oïn puisse te soigner convenablement.

Fili serra les dents et s'abstint de se plaindre davantage. Kili faisait de son mieux, après tout.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il pensa pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne soit trop altérée par la souffrance.

\- Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien de cassé, moi.

\- Tu aurais pu. Et tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout, cet après-midi. En fait je te trouve encore un peu pâle.

\- Mais non, grogna Kili.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde. Essaie de dormir.

\- Moi j'étais à cheval, toi tu as marché durant tout ce temps. A toi de prendre un peu de repos. Tu dors en premier.

Avec Kili, ce genre de conversation pouvait durer pendant des heures. Il n'aimait pas céder. Fili éluda la difficulté en proposant de tirer au sort et gagna.

\- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! prévint-il alors que Kili grommelait dans sa -très- courte barbe. Je te réveillerai tout à l'heure.

Le cadet finit par obtempérer et Fili s'abîma dans la contemplation des milliers d'étoiles du ciel nocturne. Un spectacle qui l'avait toujours apaisé. Depuis l'enfance, il adorait regarder les étoiles.

Quelle journée ! pensa-t-il. Enfin, l'un dans l'autre les choses n'allaient pas si mal. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient bientôt de retour chez eux. Ils apaiseraient l'inquiétude de leurs parents et de leurs amis, son bras serait soigné et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Oh évidemment, il faudrait d'abord subir les foudres de Thorin mais, comme il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter, ce n'était pas la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus. Fili n'avait pas besoin de faire de gros efforts pour deviner la réaction de son oncle, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que ses deux neveux s'étaient purement et simplement éclipsés, sans dire un seul mot et sans prévenir personne. Et honnêtement, il avait bien quelques raisons d'être fâché. Un groupe est un groupe. On est solidaire, on ne part pas comme ça à l'aventure. Eh non. Supposons que Fili n'ait pas vu partir Kili et qu'il se soit soudain rendu compte de son absence. Lui aussi aurait été furieux contre lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs été même comme ça.

Pour être tout à fait objectif, Fili devait s'avouer que Kili n'était pas seul en faute, ainsi qu'il le lui avait fait remarquer le premier matin. Si lui-même avait prévenu Dori, s'il lui avait dit simplement que Kili et lui espéraient ramener de la viande fraîche, en lui demandant de prévenir Thorin, cela ne lui aurait pris que quelques secondes et ça aurait déjà considérablement arrondi les angles. Mais non. Qu'avait pu penser Thorin ? Hum, mieux valait ne pas chercher à deviner les épithètes qu'il avait probablement attribué à ses neveux ! Par ailleurs, en ne les voyant pas revenir du tout, il avait dû commencer à se faire un sang d'encre. Et chez lui, la peur, quelque forme qu'elle prenne, se muait toujours en colère.

N'empêche, Fili songea qu'il serait vraiment très content de rentrer chez lui. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour faire le chemin ? Trois ou quatre jours ? Oui, au plus. Allons, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Même si à présent le temps lui durait vraiment.

Fili soupira. Son bras lui faisait encore très mal. Encore une bonne raison pour ne pas quitter un groupe comme ça, songea-t-il. Si Oïn avait été là, non seulement il aurait soigné cette fracture au mieux mais encore il lui aurait préparé une tisane contre la douleur et une autre pour l'aider à dormir. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, ça aidait quand même bien.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il lui devenait vraiment difficile de garder les yeux ouverts, il réveilla Kili, s'installa de son mieux et s'endormit en quelques secondes, malgré la douleur.

0O0

Durant deux jours, Fili et son frère voyagèrent à travers les Montagnes Bleues, montés tous deux sur leur petit cheval au poil dru. Kili aidait son frère à se mettre en selle et sautait ensuite en croupe derrière lui. Cela faisait 6 jours, soit une semaine déjà qu'ils avaient quitté les leurs. Combien il leur tardait à présent de les retrouver !

Ils réussirent chemin faisant à abattre du menu gibier et chaque soir ils prenaient grand soin de camoufler le feu sur lequel ils le faisaient cuire, au cas où. S'ils ne mangeaient pas vraiment à leur faim, d'autant qu'ils ne prenaient qu'un repas par jour pour gagner du temps, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient tenir jusqu'à leur retour chez eux. Car bien qu'ils soient régulièrement obligés de faire des détours dû aux accidents et caprices du terrain, peu à peu le majestueux sommet du Mont Dolmed se rapprochait de manière encourageante. De plus, la région qu'ils traversaient était riche en ruisseaux et ils pouvaient donc remplir régulièrement leurs gourdes. Terminé les ennuis en tous genres, plus d'anicroche, que c'était donc reposant !

S'ils avaient pu deviner alors qu'en réalité le sort contraire n'en avait toujours pas terminé avec eux, ils en auraient profité davantage.

La région qu'ils traversaient, très accidentée, leur était inconnue. Ils avaient déjà parcouru les pentes du Mont Dolmed mais n'étaient jamais allés au-delà, en tous les cas pas en direction du sud-est (par rapport à leur cité), et ils ne connaissaient pas du tout l'endroit. Par conséquent, ils n'en connaissaient pas non plus les dangers.

Dans la nuit du second jour, c'était Kili qui était de garde. Ce soir-là les deux frères avaient trouvé pour passer la nuit un beau renfoncement de rochers, presque une petite grotte. C'était une chance de passer la nuit au sec car depuis quelques heures, le temps tournait à la pluie.

Kili tisonnait distraitement le feu, l'esprit ailleurs, quand il dressa l'oreille : il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le plus profond silence et le garçon commençait à croire qu'il s'était trompé quand à nouveau il entendit des sons très ténus, des sortes de glissements furtifs, comme si quelque chose à l'extérieur rampait avec précaution. Puis il lui sembla percevoir des chuchotements très étouffés. Des chuchotements ? Plutôt des chicotements de souris, pensa Kili. A nouveau s'ensuivit un long silence, puis le son recommença à nouveau. C'était assez étrange, cela pouvait évoquer le bruit que pourraient produire des rats ou des animaux de petites tailles se déplaçant à pas menus en marmottant entre leurs dents.

Soudain, le cheval attaché devant le creux de rocher dans lequel s'étaient installés les deux jeunes nains parut donner quelques signes de nervosité en renâclant et piétinant sur place.

Kili aurait pu éveiller son frère mais il ne croyait pas à un véritable danger. Sans doute quelque animal nocturne, pas très grand d'après le bruit. Le garçon s'empara de l'une des lames volées aux hommes lors de leur fuite, se redressa sans bruit et se glissa silencieusement vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il s'y accroupit en silence et écouta à nouveau. Rien. L'animal, si animal il y avait, avait pu s'éloigner. Kili se redressa et fit quelques pas, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Une sorte de cri aigu retentit brusquement dans son dos et tout à coup, avant qu'il ait pu se retourner, une masse grouillante lui tomba sur les épaules. Plusieurs créatures apparemment, très agiles, aux doigts très durs qui s'enfonçaient dans son anatomie et martelaient son crâne pendant que d'autres s'agrippaient à ses jambes.

Trop tard, Kili poussa un cri d'alerte pour éveiller son frère aîné. Il distingua des formes sombres s'élancer dans leur abri, il entendit un cri de colère et puis quelque chose de dur frappa rudement son crâne et le précipita à terre.

Kili ne perdit pas vraiment connaissance mais tout devint confus et indistinct autour de lui. Sa vision était floue, son corps ne répondait plus. Il perdit toute notion du temps. Il lui sembla qu'on le touchait, puis qu'on le transportait, sans grande précaution du reste. Il sentait des mains, ou des pattes ? courir sur son corps, le triturer, le pincer. A deux reprises il tressaillit, certain d'avoir ressenti une morsure. Et toujours ces étranges chuchotis aux sonorités aiguës. S'il s'agissait bien d'animaux, aucune image précise ne vint à son esprit engourdi. Ce fut la voix de son frère qui le ramena à la conscience. Fili parlait vivement, sur un ton d'alerte qui galvanisa les nerfs du jeune nain :

\- Laissez-le ! Fichez-lui la paix ! Non, arrêtez ça !

La première impression de Kili fut que l'on venait de lui jeter de l'eau glacée à la figure. L'instant d'après, le liquide envahit son nez et de là ses poumons et il se mit à suffoquer. Cela acheva de le faire revenir à lui. Il avait la tête sous l'eau, sans avoir pu prendre son souffle. Pire, il avait aspiré de l'eau et s'étouffait. Par réflexe, il se débattit. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne pouvait pas remuer les jambes. A force de se contorsionner comme un poisson hors de l'eau (ou un nain sous l'eau, selon), il parvint, en se pliant en deux, à émerger tant bien que mal. Et pour cause : il est difficile de nager ou de se maintenir à la surface quand on se trouve attaché par les pieds à une branche d'arbre surplombant un lac de montagne et que « l'on » vous a plongé jusqu'aux épaules dans les eaux couleur d'émeraude de ce dernier.

Suffoquant et toussant sans parvenir à aspirer de l'air, Kili aperçut en un éclair ce qui se passait sur la berge. Il aperçut Fili qui se trouvait apparemment sous bonne garde et regardait avec horreur dans sa direction en se débattant pour essayer de venir l'aider. Tout autour de lui, ainsi que tout au bord du lac et dans l'arbre auquel lui-même était attaché, Kili discerna d'étranges créatures. Plus petites (et de beaucoup) qu'un nain, vêtus de haillons, la peau terne et presque grisâtre, le dos voûté. Elles sautillaient d'excitation et ricanaient en le regardant se débattre. Des « petits nains » ? Kili n'en était pas certain. Il avait entendu parler de ces êtres, autrefois des nains comme lui-même qui avaient été bannis des grandes cités puis avaient bizarrement évolués, mais il n'en avait jamais vus. On disait qu'ils vivaient dans les régions du Bélériand, se pouvait-il qu'il y en ait aussi dans les Montagnes Bleues ?

De toute façon, l'identité exacte de ces créatures n'était pas vraiment le plus urgent. Les mains de Kili étaient libres mais cela ne lui servait pas à grand-chose dans sa position. Cela lui servait d'autant moins que lorsqu'il tentait de sortir la tête de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, les gnomes grisâtres perchés dans l'arbre donnaient brusquement du mou à la corde de manière à ce qu'il se ré-enfonce aussitôt. Décidément, on pouvait dire que Fili et lui collectionnait les mésaventures et les ennuis, ces temps-ci.

\- Plus jamais je ne quitterai le groupe quand nous voyagerons ! se jura Kili en s'efforçant désespérément de rejeter l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons.

Son visage émergea, il toussa, sans parvenir à respirer de l'air, et but une nouvelle fois la tasse quand un objet dur le frappa au visage : ceux de leurs adversaires qui se tenaient sur la berge avaient entrepris de le bombarder avec tout ce qui leur tombaient sous la main : cailloux, terre, vase, morceaux de bois, pommes de pins…

Kili entendit la voix de Fili qui criait quelque chose, il ne comprit pas quoi et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois sous l'eau. Il avait du liquide dans les poumons et son corps privé d'oxygène fut pris de spasmes. Il se noyait.

\- Arrêtez ! cria encore Fili. Il est en train d'étouffer !

Personne ne lui prêta attention. Le corps de Kili convulsait. Fili s'affola. Non, non ! Son frère n'allait pas mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse rien faire ! Il leva ses mains liées devant ses yeux et entrevit un vague espoir. Ses liens ne paraissaient pas très bien attachés. Sûr, avec son bras cassé ça allait faire mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour le moment leurs ennemis ne s'occupaient pas de lui et se trémoussaient de rire en continuant à bombarder Kili et en jouant avec la corde qui le maintenait la tête en bas. Il n'y avait vraiment pas une seconde à perdre.

Le jeune guerrier coinça solidement son coude droit contre un rocher et, en dépit d'une douleur atroce dans ses os brisés, tira de toutes ses forces avec son bras valide. Une sueur glaciale lui coula sur les tempes et il serra les dents à les briser.

\- Lâche, lâche, lâche ! pensa-t-il intensément, s'adressant ainsi à la corde qui paralysait ses mouvements. Lâche donc, saleté !

Lentement, la corde bougea. Fili tira encore plus fort, gagna encore quelques centimètres. Vite ! Tout partit d'un coup. Son gant d'épéiste lui fut arraché, sa peau aussi, par la corde qui passait enfin par-dessus sa main. Quant à ses os brisés, Fili eut l'impression qu'ils étaient arrachés également à leur gangue de chair. Peu importait pour le moment : il était libre. Refoulant de son mieux la douleur, il fut d'un bond sur le plus proche des gnomes, celui qui était supposé le surveiller mais n'avait d'yeux que pour le « spectacle » en cours. Et qui fut soudain catapulté au loin par un magistral coup de pied au derrière. Puis Fili se jeta sur ses armes, abandonnées un peu plus loin. Ces nabots avaient eu bien de la peine à les traîner jusque-là, car ces objets fabriqués par et pour des hommes étaient vraiment très grands pour eux.

Même avec une seule main Fili était un redoutable adversaire. Les petits monstres n'étaient pas de taille contre lui. Le jeune nain n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle : pour Kili, chaque seconde comptait. Il tailla, décapita et pourfendit et, lorsque les survivants se débandèrent dans toutes les directions en piaillant de toutes leurs forces, Fili en choisit un au hasard, le déséquilibra sans difficulté et l'écrasa à terre sous son genou avant de lui placer la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge.

\- Non ! Non ! Pitié ! gémit la créature. Pitié Monseigneur ! Grand roi ! Grand guerrier ! Grand…

\- Silence ! Tu veux vivre ?

\- Oui, oui, oui !

\- Alors n'essaie pas de fuir. Tu n'iras pas assez vite, je te préviens. Lève-toi, lentement.

Fili cessa de peser sur lui et le laissa se remettre sur ses pieds en le surveillant de près. Puis il désigna l'arbre qui se dressait au bord du lac. Abandonné par ses tourmenteurs, Kili se bougeait plus. Il était plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine.

\- Libère-le ! ordonna Fili. Coupe cette corde et lance-la-moi. Ne t'avise pas de rater ton coup. Ou je te garantis que tu mourras encore avant lui.

Avec son bras cassé, il ne pouvait ni monter dans l'arbre ni soulever Kili. Il vint se poster à l'extrême bord de la berge. L'eau était profonde, comme souvent dans les lacs de montagne. La corde qui attachait Kili était seulement enroulée autour de deux branches, ce qui avait permis aux nains grisâtres de lui donner du mou à volonté. Celui que Fili tenait toujours sous la menace, comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait, lui imprima un mouvement de pendule, la rapprochant ainsi régulièrement du sol ferme, jusqu'à ce que Fili puisse refermer sa main dessus.

\- Coupe-la, répéta-t-il. Maintenant.

L'autre obéit et Fili put tirer son frère hors de l'eau. Kili avait les yeux fermés et ne respirait plus. Si pressé qu'il soit de s'occuper de lui, Fili leva les yeux vers son captif :

\- File ! ordonna-t-il. Et ne vous avisez pas d'y revenir, tes amis et toi.

La créature se laissa glisser au bas de l'arbre et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Fili se pencha anxieusement sur son jeune frère. Ce n'était pas très facile avec un seul bras, mais il parvint à le faire rouler sur le ventre, dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait à rejeter l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons.

\- Kili ! Kili !

Fili s'affolait. Il ne savait pas comment on peut réanimer un noyé. Il était seulement certain d'une chose, il fallait que Kili respire. Maintenant. Alors il improvisa. Il lui tapa dans le dos. Lui comprima le ventre dans l'espoir de le faire vomir. Sans aucun résultat. Il libéra ses chevilles d'un coup d'épée et tenta de le soulever, tête en bas. Mais l'effort était trop grand pour son bras déjà fort malmené et il fut forcé de renoncer. Finalement il remit son frère sur le dos et lui tapota les joues, de plus en plus fort. Rien.

\- Tu n'es pas mort ! dit-il à haute voix. Non, tu ne l'es pas, tu n'as pas le droit ! Respire ! Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois, tête de mule ! Respire ! Un effort !

Mais le jeune nain demeurait inerte entre ses bras.

\- Non, Kili, non ! Reviens !

Devant l'absence de réaction de son cadet, Fili le saisit aux épaules et le secoua :

\- Je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Reviens, je te dis !

Les soins maladroits du garçon n'auraient sans doute rien donné, pas plus que ses suppliques si, comme c'est souvent le cas pour les noyés, les poumons de Kili n'avaient pas eu un dernier spasme. L'air s'engouffra dans sa gorge. Aussitôt, il se mit à tousser.

\- Kili !

Le jeune nain ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la gorge déchirée par de violentes quintes de toux. Son frère aîné poussa un soupir de soulagement et le soutint pendant qu'il commençait enfin à rejeter l'eau qui l'étouffait. Cela dura un certain temps. Finalement, épuisé, Kili s'effondra dans les bras –le bras plutôt- de son frère assis à ses côtés, sa tête mouillée reposant sur sa cuisse. Il était livide mais au moins il respirait. Il était vivant.

\- Ne me refais pas ça, soupira Fili.

Le soulagement, ajouté au contrecoup de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé, avait ramolli son corps comme de la chiffe.

\- Tu m'entends ? Ne me refais pas une telle frayeur. Je préfèrerais ne pas être celui qui devra annoncer à Mère et à Thorin que tu as rejoint les salles de Mahal, poursuivit-il.

Kili parvint à sourire :

\- Ils vont nous tuer de toute façon, Fili.

Sa phrase s'acheva sur une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- Justement. Pas la peine de les priver de ce plaisir, pas vrai ?

Il était plus facile d'imaginer Dis et Thorin courroucés par leur absence que se rongeant les sangs.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Kili.

\- Non ?

\- C'est très désagréable de se noyer. Vraiment.

\- Tu crois que j'en doutais, idiot ? Allez, bouge un peu. Ne prends pas prétexte d'avoir failli te noyer pour fainéanter toute la journée. Il faut poursuivre notre route.

\- Je suis mort ! protesta Kili.

\- Mais non. Allez, remue-toi.

Kili finit par obtempérer en bougonnant. Une fois qu'il fut debout sur ses pieds, il aida son frère à se lever, en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher son bras blessé. Après quoi il laissa errer son regard autour de lui et désigna les cadavres alentours :

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix. Ils étaient en train de te noyer.

Le cadet eut une expression de dégoût en observant les corps et ajouta :

\- C'est quoi, à ton avis ? Des "petits nains" ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Fili. Tu crois ? Je ne les imaginais pas comme ça.

\- A vrai dire moi non plus. Mais sinon, je ne sais pas ce que peuvent être ces créatures.

\- Moi non plus. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas très important. Nous leur avons échappé. Allons-nous en.

\- Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ?

\- Aucune idée, Kili. Nous devons être sur leur territoire. Ils n'ont pas tenté de résister quand je les attaqués. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir ou savoir se battre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils reviendront. Regarde, ils n'ont pas emporté le cheval. Ni nos armes.

Leurs ennemis n'avaient pensé qu'à fuir et il leur aurait été difficile de grimper sur un cheval avec leur taille réduite. Quant aux armes, qu'ils avaient au départ considéré comme des trophées, elles étaient bien trop grandes pour eux et n'auraient fait que ralentir leur fuite.

Kili aida son frère à se mettre en selle, retrouva sa place en croupe et les deux garçons reprirent leur chemin. Ils chevauchèrent tout le reste de la journée sans incident.


	8. Difficile décision

Le terrain était toujours très rocheux et accidenté et ils furent contraints de faire de nombreux détours.

Dans l'après-midi ils parvinrent dans un dédale de ravins et de gorges qui les ralentit considérablement tant les culs de sac étaient nombreux.

Kili partit à pied en éclaireur. Il revint en affirmant avoir découvert le bon chemin. Les deux frères et leur monture s'engagèrent donc dans une gorge étroite aux parois escarpées. Il faisait gris et triste et le sommet du Mont Dolmed, sur lequel ils se guidaient, disparaissait dans des nuages gris annonciateurs de pluie. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers lui mais Fili n'aimait pas trop la configuration du défilé dans lequel ils avançaient.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Kili ? demanda-t-il. Tu es certain que nous devons passer par là ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

\- Sûr, sûr ?

\- Puisque je te le dis !

Kili était un bon pisteur, Fili ne l'ignorait pas. Il était moins certain de son sens de l'orientation. Les membres de sa famille n'étaient pas très doués en la matière, Thorin le premier. Il n'avait cependant rien de mieux à proposer, donc il se tut. D'ailleurs tout se passait bien. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment près d'une cascatelle qui tombait le long de la paroi pour remplir leurs gourdes et laisser boire leur cheval puis ils continuèrent.

Pourtant, le sentiment de malaise de Fili s'accentuait au fil des heures. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il avait le pressentiment qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas passer par là. Il éprouvait une sensation diffuse de danger. Peut-être était-ce dû à ces hautes falaises rapprochées, à ce couvercle de nuages ? Ils avaient l'impression d'être enfermés dans une boîte.

Ce fut vers la fin de l'après-midi qu'ils parvinrent au bout du défilé. Vraiment au bout : devant eux les parois se refermaient en une muraille sur laquelle poussaient quelques plantes chétives. Ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac et avaient perdu des heures pour rien.

Fili serra les dents pour retenir les imprécations qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Non, parce que là, quand même...

\- Alors comme ça tu étais sûr du chemin, hein ? siffla-t-il.

Consterné, Kili regardait autour de lui et devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucune issue, le chemin s'arrêtait là. Pourtant oui, il avait été sûr de lui. Profondément vexé, il répondit sèchement :

\- Je me suis trompé et alors ?! Ça ne t'arrive jamais, peut-être ?

Fili ferma les yeux une seconde, s'efforçant de se contenir. Une nouvelle dispute ne changerait rien à leur situation, mais là il en avait vraiment, vraiment assez.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour, laissa-t-il brièvement tomber. Il fera nuit longtemps avant que nous arrivions à la sortie.

Il n'ajouta pas que l'idée de camper dans cette gorge lui répugnait profondément. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct, pensa-t-il lugubrement. Dès le départ, il n'avait pas eu envie de s'engager là-dedans. Il fit faire volte-face au cheval qui soudain poussa un hennissement strident tout en décollant de terre ses antérieurs. Un fracas épouvantable retentit.

\- Les falaises s'effondrent !

\- Descends de cheval ! Contre la paroi, vite !

Durant quelques instants, on put croire que c'était le monde qui volait un éclats. Bruits de pierre se détachant et roulant en s'entrechoquant, terre qui tremblait, poussière qui occultait la lumière (déjà faiblarde au fond de ce ravin, il fallait en convenir). Par-dessus tout ça, les hennissements de terreur de leur monture. Recroquevillés contre la paroi, les deux jeunes nains protégeaient de leur mieux leurs visages de la terre et des petites pierres qui se détachaient au-dessus d'eux. Tant que ce n'était que cela... Enfin, peu à peu le calme revint. La poussière se dissipa. Et la catastrophe se révéla dans toute son ampleur : à trente mètres en arrière de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, un énorme éboulis de pierre leur coupait le chemin du retour. Ils étaient pris au piège.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Ce fut tout ce que Fili put dire dans l'instant. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Une malchance pareille, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! On leur avait jeté un sort, ou les Valar leur en voulait, ou...

\- Fili ! Regarde là-haut !

Fili leva la tête mais ne vit rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce sont ces créatures... Ces "petits nains" ou peu importe ce qu'ils sont. Je viens d'en voir deux, là-haut.

\- Ils nous ont suivi...

\- Tu crois que ce sont eux qui...

\- Ecoute !

Dans les hauteurs, ils entendirent distinctement les ricanements et les rires sournois des créatures.

\- Ils nous ont suivis et ils nous ont piégés, comprit Fili. Ce sont eux qui ont provoqué ça.

\- Nous voilà propres...

Fili ne répondit pas. Il aurait dit des choses qu'il aurait peut-être regrettées ensuite.

\- Eh ! Attention !

Un caillou siffla, manquant de peu la tête de Kili. Très vite suivi d'un second, d'un troisième...

\- Oh non !

\- Attends !

Furieux, le jeune nain tendit l'arc volé aux hommes et tira presque sans viser. Un cri aigu retentit dans les hauteurs.

\- Ne gaspille pas tes flèches, Kili, conseilla Fili en voyant son frère encocher un nouveau trait.

\- On ne va pas se laisser faire, quand même !

\- Ils ont l'air de s'être calmés. Tu leur as donné à réfléchir.

Fili n'ajouta pas que le soir tombant, au fond du ravin il faisait déjà presque noir. On ne devait plus très bien les distinguer de là-haut. Bientôt, il fit totalement nuit. Fili et Kili n'osèrent pas faire de feu.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours là-haut ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Ils étaient demeurés assis un long moment à même le sol, le dos à la paroi. Que faire, en effet ? Au bout d'un moment, Kili se leva et s'éloigna sans mot dire. Fili ne le rappela pas. Il savait que son frère ne tenait pas en place. Il savait aussi que Kili devait s'en vouloir de les avoir conduits dans ce traquenard. Mais aussi, si lui-même avait suivi son intuition et avait insisté pour faire demi-tour tout de suite, ils n'en seraient pas là.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ces créatures ne nous auraient pas tendu un autre piège, pensa le jeune nain, très las soudain.

Il avait beau réfléchir, leur situation lui apparaissait sans espoir. Même si leurs ennemis s'en allaient. D'ailleurs, pourquoi resteraient-ils là-haut à présent ? Ils savaient bien que leurs victimes étaient coincées.

La lune se leva, une belle lune ronde entourée d'un mince halo et laissa descendre ses rayons d'argent sur la terre. Fili était encore à ruminer des pensées très sombres quand Kili revint. Tout excité.

\- Fili, dit-il à voix basse, de crainte que des oreilles malveillantes les entendent, viens voir. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un passage.

\- Dans le noir ?

\- La lune est pleine, elle ne vient pas jusqu'au fond du ravin mais elle éclaire les parois. Viens voir, je te dis.

Il aida Fili à se lever et l'entraîna. En effet, Kili avait découvert une faille dans le roc qui pouvait permettre à un bon grimpeur d'atteindre le haut de la falaise. Ce n'était pas sans danger et certains passages seraient à l'évidence difficiles à franchir mais cela semblait possible. Pour quelqu'un d'agile, leste et déterminé. Et surtout...

Dans l'obscurité, Fili devinait à peine le visage de son frère mais il se tourna vers lui et dit simplement, tout doucement :

\- Ça paraît faisable. Mais tu sais que je ne pourrai pas te suivre. Pas avec mon bras. Impossible pour moi d'escalader cette paroi.

Il connaissait assez bien Kili pour sentir, sans le voir, que ses traits venaient de s'altérer. Il se fit un profond silence. Le cadet des garçons était en train de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang mais son frère aîné ne le voyait pas.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, dit-il, toujours de cette même voix douce et paisible. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Tâche de bien repérer le chemin tant que la lune brille. Dès qu'elle sera couchée et que ces créatures ne pourront plus te voir, si elles sont encore là, tu pourras sortir d'ici.

Dans l'obscurité, la voix de Kili, elle, parut soudain étrangement dure. Et chargée d'indignation :

\- Tu sais que je n'irai pas sans toi.

Fili regretta presque d'avoir parlé. Soudain très las, il insista :

\- Bien sûr que tu vas y aller. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Tu vas rentrer à la maison et prévenir Thorin. Et vous reviendrez me chercher. Avec du renfort.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?! Pour rentrer à la maison et revenir, il faudra des jours et des jours. Tu seras mort avant !

\- Et si tu restes là ? On meurt tous les deux ? Si tu réussis à t'échapper d'ici et à rentrer, tu nous donnes une chance. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes plus si loin que ça. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il reste tant de chemin. Deux jours peut-être, trois au maximum, pas plus. C'est faisable.

\- Non. Je te porterai puisque tu ne peux pas grimper.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Kili. Pour escalader cette falaise en pleine nuit, tu dois être libre de tes mouvements et ne pas être encombré par un poids mort. Tu dois y aller seul. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

\- On va en trouver une.

Fili connaissait l'obstination de son frère et il soupira encore. Il parlementa longuement, démontant un à un tous les arguments que lui opposait son cadet et s'efforçant de vaincre sa réticence.

\- Il faut regarder la réalité en face, Kili. J'ai le bras cassé et je suis incapable de sortir d'ici. L'éboulis est trop conséquent pour qu'on puisse le démolir sans outil et ce passage vers le haut est notre unique chance.

\- Ça fait trop de temps, Fili. Si je pouvais revenir avec Thorin dans la journée, je le ferais. Mais pour faire le chemin deux fois, aller et retour, non !

\- Tu es à pied et tu vas perdre du temps à l'aller, concéda Fili. Mais vous le rattraperez au retour. Tu verras bien comment est le terrain et en fonction de ça tu diras à Thorin de prendre les chevaux ou les béliers. Vous irez beaucoup plus vite pour revenir.

\- Comme si Thorin en avait quelque chose à faire de mon avis ! Il va m'arracher la tête, oui !

Fili se força à rire :

\- Ah, ça c'est possible, en effet. N'empêche, il t'écoutera. Allez, file.

Kili hésitait toujours.

\- Sérieusement Fili, tu m'imagines lui expliquer, et expliquer à notre mère que je t'ai abandonné, seul, blessé, avec ces créatures étranges qui….

\- Il n'en viendra que plus vite, le coupa Fili. Maintenant si tu as un autre plan, je veux bien, mais à condition qu'il soit réalisable. Ne me parle de voler au-dessus de ces falaises ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour le moment mais en réfléchissant bien...

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Kili. Puisque nous avons peu de temps, il ne faut pas en gâcher.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Fili. Pas du tout.

L'aîné se força à adopter un ton enjoué :

\- Eh bien pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très enthousiaste non plus. Seulement nous n'avons pas le choix. Ne dit-on pas que nécessité fait loi ? Je peux tenir ici quelques jours. Même avec un bras cassé. Fais bon usage de ces quelques jours et tout ira bien.

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que les rôles soient inversés. Je...

\- Mais tu ne peux rien y faire et moi non plus. On ne peut pas jouer aux dés pour savoir qui va partir et qui va rester, les circonstances ont décidé pour nous.

Aucun des deux frères ne parvint, ni même ne songea à dormir. Ils demeurèrent assis l'un près de l'autre sans parler, pensant aux heures qui allaient suivre. Quand la lune fut couchée, ce fut Fili qui reprit la parole :

\- Il est temps.

\- Fili, vraiment je ne sais pas...

\- Ne recommence pas. Et surtout sois prudent. Ménage-toi. Je te connais, tu veux toujours en faire trop. Evite de tomber mort d'épuisement pour avoir voulu aller trop vite ou pour avoir trop forcé. D'accord ?

\- C'est facile à dire... murmura Kili.

\- Prends les choses de ce point de vue-là, alors : s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Kili, nous sommes fichus tous les deux. Ça te va ?

\- Fili...

\- Allez, petit frère. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attendrir. Vas-y et fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je tiendrai le coup. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je vais revenir, Fi. Je vais revenir avec de l'aide.

De sa main valide, Fili lança une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de son frère :

\- Je le sais bien, idiot. Sauf que tu n'es pas prêt de revenir si tu restes là des heures à bavasser comme une vieille femme.


	9. Certaines rencontres valent mieux que d'

Kili avait refusé d'emporter quoi que ce soit, excepté une lame courte, empruntée à son frère, passée dans sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas même voulu emporter l'arc volé lors de leur évasion.

\- Kili, il faut deux bras pour tirer à l'arc, avait objecté Fili. Je ne pourrais pas m'en servir.

\- Il est trop grand, avait rétorqué le cadet. Il me gênerait.

\- Comment tu vas te nourrir ?

\- Si vraiment il n'y en a que pour deux jours, je me passerai de manger. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Kili, Thorin ne va pas t'arracher la tête si tu lui dis ça, il va t'écorcher vif !

\- Non, ça lui prendrait trop de temps. De toute façon je ne lui dirai pas. Je ne peux pas emmener ce machin, Fili, ça me gênerait dans mon escalade.

Fili fut obligé d'en convenir. Il dut batailler pour que son frère accepte d'emporter une gourde. Les deux étaient pleines et il assura qu'il aurait largement de quoi pendant deux ou trois jours.

\- Toi par contre, tu ne rencontreras pas forcément de cours d'eau sur ton chemin. Cesse de discuter sur tout, vas-y.

Kili entama enfin l'escalade. Dans la nuit noire, ce n'était pas très aisé. Il progressait lentement, assurant chacune de ses prises, tâtonnant pour trouver où poser ses mains et ses pieds. Il pensait à son frère et cela le poussait à réussir. Fili avait raison, au fond : s'il échouait, ils mourraient tous les deux. Il fallait réussir. C'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque passage difficile, quand il se sentait perdu dans le vide, sans trouver d'appui. Quand la nuit obscure qui l'aveuglait paraissait miner ses forces et sa détermination. Alors il sentait un nouvel afflux d'énergie gonfler ses muscles et motiver son énergie. _S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Kili, nous sommes fichus tous les deux._ Les paroles de son frère agissaient sur lui comme une formule magique.

Combien de temps mit-il à atteindre le sommet de la falaise, il ne le sut jamais. Il sut seulement qu'il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ses membres étaient raides et perclus par l'effort fourni, ses doigts écorchés et ses orteils douloureux. Il s'en fichait et respirait à pleins poumons l'air de la nuit. Il avait réussi ! Couché à plat ventre au sommet de la falaise, il lança deux fois dans le noir le cri de la chouette. Comme convenu.

Au pied de la muraille de pierre, Fili qui guettait anxieusement le signal depuis des heures poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et formula tout aussitôt des vœux ardents pour que tout continue à aller bien. Là-haut, Kili s'éloigna en rampant pour être certain de ne pas se faire repérer et, quand il jugea être assez loin, il se redressa et prit sa course. Il fallait sauver Fili.

Malgré sa hâte, le garçon fit appel à son bon sens tout en se remémorant ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Il devait se ménager pour parvenir au but. Il adopta une sorte de trot rapide qui ne l'essoufflerait pas trop tout en lui permettant de parcourir de bonnes distances. Il lui faudrait s'arrêter régulièrement pour souffler. Cette idée lui était odieuse mais il le fallait. Il devait parvenir au but. Perdre un peu de temps pour récupérer son souffle et ses forces, de manière à ne pas en perdre beaucoup en se trouvant soudain incapable de continuer. Une lutte difficile entre sa raison et ses sentiments. _Evite de tomber mort d'épuisement pour avoir voulu aller trop vite ou pour avoir trop forcé._

C'était dur mais réaliste.

Dans la nuit opaque, Kili trouva le rythme de la course.

0O0

Quand le jour se leva, le jeune nain s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour de lui. Ô joie ! Le Mont Dolmed était tout proche. Si proche que le garçon reconnut les lieux et les vallées. Il savait désormais où il était. Il savait où se trouvait la cité des nains.

Il préféra ne pas s'asseoir et demeura un assez long moment adossé à un rocher pour se reposer un peu. Bien, bien. Il se trouvait sur les crêtes, en fait il avait parcouru durant la nuit un long chemin sur les hauteurs, où jamais un cheval n'aurait pu monter, et cela lui avait fait gagner beaucoup de temps et de chemin.

Seulement, pour rentrer chez lui il lui fallait à présent redescendre dans la vallée. Kili espéra que cela ne lui ferait pas perdre tout le temps gagné.

Il dut cheminer presque toute la matinée pour trouver un endroit adéquat. La descente était presque aussi délicate que l'escalade de la nuit passée. Pourtant, jusqu'à environ deux mètres au-dessus du sol, tout se passa à peu près bien. Kili y avait gagné quelques écorchures et quelques frayeurs, mais il touchait au but.

Deux mètres ! Et plus aucune prise. Kili sauta. Ce n'était pas si loin. Et tout se serait bien passé si au moment où il prenait son appel un caillou ne s'était détaché sous son pied. Cela le déséquilibra et lorsqu'il toucha le sol sa cheville partit de côté. Aïe ! La douleur lui arracha presque un cri, mais c'était un cri de frustration. Oh non ! Pas maintenant !

Le garçon s'assit et tâta longuement sa cheville. Elle n'était pas cassée, ni foulée sans doute, mais il se l'était méchamment tordue et ça faisait mal. Comment pouvait-on accumuler autant de malchance en si peu de temps, à la fin ?! Kili fut pris d'un élan de révolte. Quand il comprit que la douleur ne passerait pas de si tôt, il décida d'en faire abstraction, se releva et repartit, obnubilé par la pensée de son frère.

Hélas, la vérité était qu'à mesure que passaient les heures, sa course se faisait de plus en plus clopinante et plus lente. Il peinait à poser le pied à terre. Sauver Fili... rentrer à la maison, prévenir Thorin...

Le jeune nain ne s'arrêta presque pas de la journée, sauf pour avaler quelques gorgées d'eau et souffler cinq minutes. Au fond, Fili avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'il emmène sa gourde. Elle lui était bien utile. Mais lui, prisonnier au fond de ce goulet de pierre, comment s'en sortait-il ? Il devait avoir encore de l'eau, ça oui, mais est-ce que leurs ennemis ne le harcelaient pas de leurs jets de pierre ? Ou pire ? Kili tenta d'accélérer sa course. Il avait déjà décider de ne pas faire halte pour la nuit. Il ne s'arrêterait qu'après que la lune se serait couchée, et encore, pas trop longtemps. Ainsi, tout en tenant sa promesse de se ménager un peu, il avancerait et rattraperait un peu le temps perdu à cause de sa cheville.

Il s'aperçut bien vite hélas que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lorsque vint le crépuscule, Kili avait atteint une zone de pâturages où il était plus facile d'avancer mais il était épuisé et son pied lui faisait très mal. Il ne pouvait plus poser au sol que la pointe des orteils.

Exténué, les muscles crispés de fatigue, le garçon se laissa tomber dans l'herbe longue. Un peu de repos. Juste un instant. Il essayait de calculer combien de temps il lui faudrait encore pour arriver chez lui. A cette allure surtout.

Il estima qu'en courant toute la nuit, il pourrait arriver dans le courant de la matinée. Mais voilà, aurait-il la force de courir aussi longtemps ? Ah ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se torde la cheville, sacré nom ?

Kili se laissa aller sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le ciel dans lequel peu à peu s'allumaient les premières étoiles quand soudain il entendit des aboiements. Tout proches. Des chasseurs ? se demanda-t-il. Encore ?

Il prêtait l'oreille quand il entendit distinctement qu'un animal approchait. Rapidement. Le garçon se redressa et s'assit, sa main cherchant la poignée de sa lame. Un aboiement court se fit entendre et un chien noir, au longs poils, surgit soudain. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et jeta quelques aboiements sonores, presque interrogatifs. Lentement, Kili lâcha son arme. Il avait toujours aimé les chiens et celui-là ne paraissait pas méchant.

\- Eh ben ? D'où tu viens, toi ? demanda-t-il.

Il tendit la main et claqua dans ses doigts.

\- Viens. Viens me voir. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

L'animal hocha vigoureusement la queue et jeta un aboiement amical, mais sans bouger.

\- Yelo ? fit soudain une voix. Yelo mon gars, viens donc ici.

Kili reporta aussitôt sa main à la garde de sa dague. Lentement, une haute silhouette se dessina au-dessus des herbes.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, mon gars ? Oh !

Durant un instant, le nain et l'homme se regardèrent fixement, sans mot dire. Le chien continuait de hocher la queue, apparemment très content de lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin son maître.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Vous êtes seul ?

\- Apparemment, répondit Kili, sur la défensive.

\- Vous venez des mines ? demanda encore le berger.

C'était ainsi que les hommes appelaient la cité des nains.

\- Oui, répondit Kili. Ou plutôt, j'y retourne. J'ai couru toute la journée. Une affaire urgente.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé, commenta-t-il.

Il siffla et s'éloigna. Kili demeura seul. Non, il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il le savait. Il savait aussi que ça n'allait pas être facile. Le vent venait de se lever et il sentait la pluie. Ça n'aillait pas arranger les choses.

\- Allez, lève-toi, s'encouragea-t-il. Il faut continuer. Profiter de ce qu'il y a encore un peu de clarté.

Mais son corps était apparemment d'un autre avis. Un peu de temps passa et soudain le chien surgit à nouveau. Cette fois il s'approcha et vint frotter sa truffe fraîche contre la main du garçon.

\- Hein ? Te revoilà ?

\- Yelo vous aime bien, commenta aussitôt la même voix que précédemment.

L'homme reparut et s'accroupit près de Kili.

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé. Je vous ai apporté du lait de mes brebis et un morceau de fromage.

Kili regarda ce que l'homme lui tendait et releva le nez :

\- Merci, fit-il, sincère.

Bien sûr, Fili et lui-même avaient déjà été trompés par les chasseurs de Duchä, mais puisqu'il avait l'occasion de se restaurer et de refaire un peu ses forces... Il engloutit la nourriture et la boisson en un temps record.

\- Ecoutez, reprit le berger, vos affaires ne me concernent pas, mais le village n'est pas loin. Si vous voulez y passer la nuit, vous pouvez venir chez moi.

Il sourit :

\- Ici on a de bonnes relations avec les nains des mines.

\- C'est très généreux, fit Kili. Mais...

Il raconta son histoire en deux mots. Parla de Fili. A qui il était urgent de porter secours.

\- Ah, soupira le berger. Vous avez eu affaire à ces gnomes. Je ne les aime pas. Ils sont poltrons et voleurs, ils dépouillent volontiers les voyageurs isolés et s'ils se sentent en force, ils ne se contentent pas de voler. Parfois ils viennent jusqu'aux bergeries de montagne. C'est une sale engeance.

\- Je suis inquiet pour mon frère.

\- Je vous comprends. Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous forcer mais je vous conseille de m'accompagner. Au village, personne n'aime beaucoup ces gnomes -ou "petits nains" si vous préférez-. Par contre on fait du commerce avec les vôtres et ça s'est toujours bien passé. Vous pouvez vous présenter à l'assemblée du village. Je ne peux jurer de rien, mais peut-être qu'ils accepteront de vous aider. Moi en tous cas, je voterai pour.

Kili hésita : la dernière fois que des hommes avaient croisé leur chemin, son frère et lui-même s'étaient retrouvés piégés par un fou ! D'un autre côté, il lui fallait encore une journée avec son pied pour rentrer chez lui (une demi s'il avait pu courir, mais ce n'était pas le cas). Le temps qu'ensuite les nains refassent le chemin, encore presque deux jours. Trois en tout, dans le meilleur des cas. Tandis que si les hommes venaient dès le lendemain Fili pourrait être libéré bien plus rapidement.

Ce raisonnement l'emporta et Kili n'hésita plus. Il accepta la proposition, tout en formulant mentalement des vœux ardents pour ne pas être en train de faire une très grosse bêtise !

Le berger l'aida à se lever et lui proposa même de l'aider à marcher. Kili déclina poliment : il était trop fier pour accepter l'aide d'un étranger.

0O0

La nuit était presque complète lorsqu'ils parvinrent au village. Un vrai village cette fois, avec de vraies maisons, des étables, des champs alentours. Le berger fit rentrer ses bêtes puis conduisit Kili chez lui, où sa femme posa un emplâtre et un pansement sur la cheville douloureuse.

Pendant qu'elle prodiguait des soins, son mari était ressorti. Sans doute avait-il rassemblé ce qu'il appelait "l'assemblée du village", car quand il revint il dit simplement à son hôte :

\- Venez. Ils vous attendent.

Kili sortit à sa suite et une fois dehors inspira à fond. Il devait convaincre ces hommes. Il le fallait absolument. On le conduisit dans une grange, où une bonne quinzaine de personnes était rassemblée.

\- Mahal, donne-moi l'éloquence nécessaire ! pria le jeune nain.

Il s'avança en boitillant et pendant quinze minute, durant lesquelles personne d'autre ne parla, il plaida sa cause avec passion. A défaut d'éloquence, il y mit tout son cœur. Il déclina son identité, résuma son histoire, décrivit la situation de Fili et promit que son oncle, le chef de leur clan, dédommagerait le village pour le temps perdu et les moyens mis en œuvre pour sauver son neveu. Les nains étaient riches. Thorin saurait se montrer généreux. Kili y mit toute sa conviction.

Ce fut avec un soulagement indicible qu'il entendit la décision des hommes : dès le jour levé, ils iraient. Les nains, on le savait, étaient prospères, ce n'était pas là un conte de bonne femme. Sauver le neveu du chef serait profitable.

Kili se moquait de savoir qu'ils agissaient pour le profit. Fili serait sauvé, cela seul comptait. Bien sûr, il s'était engagé au nom de Thorin, ce qui ne plairait sans doute pas beaucoup à ce dernier. Question de principe, rien de plus. Le garçon était certain que son oncle lui donnerait raison sur le fond quand il serait informé de la chose. Thorin aurait voulu lui aussi que Fili soit secouru au plus tôt. C'était aussi clair que le jour.

0O0

Kili fut invité à passer la nuit dans la bergerie de son hôte. Tandis qu'il détendait ses membres las, il pensa à Fili, pris au piège de la montagne. Comment cette journée s'était-elle déroulée pour lui ? Il était seul sans pouvoir rien faire. Faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Sinon espérer que son frère reviendrait vite, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et que du secours lui parviendrait bientôt ?

Ces créatures, « petits nains » ou peu importait au fond ce qu'ils étaient, le surveillaient-ils toujours ? Avaient-ils tenté de lui faire du mal ? Kili se souvenait des jets de pierre de la veille.

Bon, la gorge était étroite, certes, toutefois en se plaçant tout au fond, Fili devait être hors de portée de ces petits monstres. Quoique…. Hors de portée d'une pierre lancée à la main, oui. Mais s'ils avaient des catapultes ? Des arcs, peut-être ? Kili frémit.

\- Tiens bon, Fili, pensa-t-il. J'ai trouvé de l'aide, on va te tirer de là.

Il pensa à nouveau qu'il avait eu raison de promettre aux hommes une récompense pécuniaire. Cela avait marché. Quand Thorin connaîtrait toute l'histoire, il admettrait lui aussi que c'était la meilleure, sinon la seule chose à faire. Retourner jusqu'à la cité des nains prendrait définitivement trop de temps. Car pour Fili, les heures devaient être interminables.

Si Kili avait eu le choix, en dépit de sa fatigue il aurait voulu repartir immédiatement. Mais les hommes, eux, avaient décidé d'attendre le jour. Le garçon ne pouvait pas les obliger à agir selon son bon plaisir, il était contraint d'attendre.

\- Et si je leur proposais davantage d'or ? se dit-il.

Il était presque prêt à se lever quand il réfléchit qu'il était sans doute trop tard pour ça. Que n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, aussi ? A présent, les hommes étaient tous partis se coucher. Ils n'apprécieraient pas d'être tirés du lit pour s'entendre demander de partir en pleine nuit dans la montagne, tout cela pour secourir un nain. Quand bien même, cela prendrait des heures : le temps qu'ils se rassemblent à nouveau pour discuter, en supposant qu'ils acceptent de le faire, et qu'ils prennent une décision. L'aube serait venue de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi ne leur ai-je pas proposé ça tout de suite ? Quel imbécile je fais !

Kili se retournait dans la paille, mécontent de lui-même. D'ailleurs il avait presque honte d'être couché là à l'abri, sous un bon toit, sur une douillette couche de paille propre, réchauffé par la chaleur des bêtes dans leur enclos alors que son pauvre frère n'avait qu'une pierre froide pour oreiller et devait grelotter dans le noir. Fili n'avait certainement pas allumé de feu. Trop dangereux. Non pas qu'il risque de se faire repérer, leurs ennemis savaient bien qu'il était là. Mais auprès du feu, il aurait fait une trop belle cible. Cela devait être réellement sinistre de se trouver seul la nuit au fond de ce cul de sac, environné des hautes parois de la montagne, sans savoir quand et comment il pourrait en sortir. En se demandant sans cesse où était son frère et s'il réussirait à lui envoyer du secours. Sans compter que si les gnomes qui les avaient attaqués deux nuits plus tôt puis suivis toute une journée étaient restés sur place, ils avaient certainement remarqué que l'une de leurs « victimes » s'était évaporée pendant la nuit. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas usé de représailles envers celui qui restait !

Exaspéré par toutes ces pensées effrayantes, Kili se redressa sur son séant. Et s'il repartait seul, immédiatement ?

Mais non, songea-t-il en se laissant retomber en arrière. D'abord, dans la nuit il n'était pas certain de retrouver son chemin. Ensuite, il fallait bien qu'il reste pour guider l'expédition de secours le lendemain. D'autant que s'il disparaissait maintenant, les hommes renonceraient certainement à porter secours à Fili. Non décidément, il fallait prendre son mal en patience. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Tracassé, inquiet pour son frère aîné, Kili dormit très mal. Tant et si bien qu'au milieu de la nuit il entendit parfaitement le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur. Son cœur se serra. Fili n'avait que son capuchon pour se protéger, aucun abri. Le garçon ne put se rendormir et quitta son lit dès l'aurore.

Il put à peine avaler le lait et le pain que le berger lui proposait et eut l'impression qu'il fallait des heures aux fermiers, équipés de pioches et de cordes, pour se mettre en route. Kili étant jugé inapte à marcher si longtemps avec sa cheville se vit proposer de monter sur une mule et enfin, le petit groupe se mit en marche.

Il fallait le reconnaître : se trouver avec des gens qui connaissaient parfaitement chaque sentier était fort appréciable. La troupe mit beaucoup moins de temps à faire le chemin en sens inverse que Kili la veille. D'après sa description les fermiers savaient à peu près où aller. Et comment s'y rendre. C'est ce qu'ils expliquèrent à Kili lorsque ce dernier leur fit remarquer qu'ils semblaient faire un détour.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas passer par les crêtes avec nos mules comme vous l'avez fait à pieds, lui expliqua l'un d'eux. N'ayez crainte, nous connaissons le secteur des gorges. Il faudra juste que vous nous indiquiez la bonne.

Le jeune nain en fut donc réduit à ronger son frein et prendre son mal en patience. C'était un jour très gris et bien que la pluie tombée dans la nuit ait cessé de tomber, l'air était humide et froid. De longues écharpes de brouillard étaient accrochées aux flancs de la montagne, dont les sommets disparaissaient totalement dans la grisaille. Les vallées quant à elles paraissaient transformées en mers de nuages.

Pendant plusieurs heures, la petite troupe monta à flanc de pente, au pas régulier des mules. Stupides bêtes ! pensait Kili. Ne savaient-elles donc pas galoper ? Oui bien sûr, prendre le galop sur ces chemins escarpés n'aurait sans doute pas été une bonne idée, mais le temps lui durait atrocement.

\- S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Fili, pensait-il, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. J'aurais dû insister pour rester avec lui. Et essayer de trouver un autre plan.

Même si en réalité il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui, qu'il n'y avait aucun autre plan possible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à présent de douter du bien-fondé de leur décision.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils furent de retour dans les gorges. Kili n'eut guère de mal à retrouver la bonne. Le petit groupe refit donc le chemin effectué par les deux garçons deux jours plus tôt, jusqu'au fameux éboulis. Des « petits nains » ils ne virent pas trace.

Les hommes examinèrent l'amoncellement de pierres et jugèrent possible de se frayer un passage en démolissant une partie de l'éboulis le long de la paroi opposée à celle dont les gnomes avaient fait basculer les rochers. Il leur fallut deux heures pour cela, certains maniant la pioche avec vigueur tandis que d'autres écartaient les gravats. Les mules (dont celle qui avait servi de monture à Kili) furent également mises à contribution. Le jeune nain bouillait d'impatience.

Dès leur arrivée il avait crié le nom de son frère, que les parois de la montagne s'étaient renvoyés en échos. Avec quel soulagement avait-il entendu la réponse de Fili ! Au moins il était vivant. C'était le principal. Enfin, un passage étroit fut ménagé. Kili s'y précipita en clopinant.

\- Fili !

Il était là. Sain et sauf, souriant, tenant par la bride leur petit cheval de montagne.

\- Fili, enfin ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Un peu mouillé et affamé, mais je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton pied ?

\- Je me suis tordu la cheville.

Fili hocha la tête, l'air consterné :

\- Tu devais faire attention à toi, accusa-t-il. Je ne peux donc pas te quitter des yeux une heure ou deux ?

\- Ça va, arrête. Thorin m'a répété ça toute ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi. J'ai glissé. Ou plutôt un caillou a glissé sous mon pied. Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi !

Les deux frères tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après une chaleureuse accolade, ils se séparèrent et Fili aperçut les hommes qui les regardaient.

\- Ah ! fit-il. Je me disais aussi que sauf miracle, ce ne pouvait pas être les nôtres. C'était impossible que tu aies fait aussi vite. Tu as trouvé de l'aide ailleurs, apparemment.

\- Une aide intéressée, précisa mentalement Kili, mais il préféra garder cette information pour lui dans l'immédiat.

Il fit les présentations. Fili remercia ceux qui s'étaient portés à son aide et tout le monde s'apprêta à repartir. La nuit tombait et personne n'avait envie de dormir dans cette gorge propice aux attaques de toutes sortes.

Fili assura n'avoir plus ni vu ni entendu les « petits nains ». Sans doute ceux-ci étaient-ils rentrés dans leurs foyers, persuadés que les deux frères ne pourraient jamais sortir du piège ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne se manifestèrent plus.

Ce soir-là la troupe bivouaqua dans la montagne en instaurant un tour de garde et repartit au petit jour. Les deux nains accompagnèrent les hommes jusqu'à leur village puis ils prirent congé d'eux en les remerciant à nouveau. Kili promit de ne pas oublier la récompense promise.

Toujours montés sur leur cheval volé, Fili en selle et Kili en croupe, ils entamèrent la dernière étape de leur chemin de retour.


	10. Epilogue

_Il n'y a pas d'autre remède pour l'imprudent que de souffrir son mal sans murmurer_ (proverbe indien)

\- Espérons que nous n'aurons plus d'ennui jusqu'à chez nous, dit Kili.

\- Tais-toi donc, tu vas nous porter la poisse !

\- Sérieusement, je crois que nous avons eu largement assez d'ennuis depuis le début. Tu ne crois pas ?

Fili fit semblant de réfléchir :

\- Hum, tu veux dire depuis cet instant où tu as bêtement décidé de quitter le groupe pour te fourvoyer sur le territoire de chasse d'un ours ?

\- Ça va, Fili ! Ne recommence pas avec ça.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Fili reprit d'un ton faussement dégagé :

\- Euh… au fait, petit frère. C'est quoi cette histoire de récompense dont parlaient ces hommes ?

\- Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'ils m'ont aidé pour rien ? grogna Kili.

Fili tourna la tête vers son frère :

\- Là tu me fais peur, dit-il sans trace de sourire. Que leur as-tu promis ?

\- Que Thorin les dédommagerait. Pour le temps perdu et la peine qu'ils ont prise.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- C'est tout ? demanda finalement l'aîné.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien.

En réalité, connaissant les idées parfois fantasques de son cadet, Fili avait effectivement eu un petit moment de frayeur. Bon, si ce n'était que cela… Certes, Thorin ne serait pas très content que son neveu se soit engagé en son nom, mais quand il connaîtrait les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles il l'avait fait…

\- Il s'en remettra, pensa Fili.

Même si leur oncle tirerait sans doute prétexte de cet épisode pour enguirlander Kili tout son saoul. Histoire de se défouler un peu après des jours d'incertitude. Mais bon. Kili lui aussi s'en remettrait.

0O0

Ils arrivèrent chez eux dans l'après-midi, alors que de menus flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Ils n'en apprécièrent que davantage la perspective de dormir au chaud cette nuit-là.

Toutes leurs mésaventures avaient duré une dizaine de jours, pourtant les deux frères éprouvaient la sensation d'être partis depuis des semaines. A mesure que le pas de leur cheval les rapprochait, leurs sourires s'épanouissaient, de plus en plus large. C'est bon de rentrer chez soi !

La sentinelle qui se tenait à l'entrée des mines leva les deux bras au ciel en les reconnaissant.

\- Vous ! s'écria le nain, dont la barbe se fendit également en un sourire de bienvenue. On commençait à vous croire perdus à jamais ! D'où venez-vous ?

\- Oh, c'est toute une histoire, répondit joyeusement Kili. Qui ne doit pas se gâcher. Une histoire à raconter devant une chope de bière et un bon feu.

Les autres nains qu'ils croisèrent en amenant leur cheval à l'écurie eurent peu ou prou la même réaction que le premier. Les deux frères étaient accueillis en enfants prodigues. Ils furent serrés dans d'innombrables bras, on leur tapa dans le dos, on s'exclama sur tous les tons. La nouvelle, estima Fili, aurait fait le tour de la cité en moins d'une heure : Fili et Kili étaient de retour et tout le monde en paraissait enchanté.

\- Pas la peine de sourire comme ça, observa l'aîné des garçons en regardant le visage joyeux et même légèrement fat son frère. Ça c'est la meilleure partie des choses. J'en connais deux qui vont nous chanter une autre chanson.

\- Euh ! fit Kili, légèrement dégrisé. Tu n'as qu'à y aller, Fili. Moi je vais m'occuper du cheval. Toi de toute façon, « ils » t'écoutent toujours.

\- Ben voyons !

Ils venaient de desseller leur monture. Fili se saisit d'une étrille et entreprit d'en frotter énergiquement le poil de l'animal.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te défiler ! Je vais plutôt apporter tous mes soins à cette brave bête, qui nous a été bien utile et qui l'a bien mérité.

\- C'est un cheval, Fili.

Fili regarda fixement son frère :

\- Non ?! Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en apercevoir ? Bravo, Kili !

L'intéressé haussa les épaules :

\- Je veux dire, regarde-le. Il dépasse tous nos poneys en taille. Qu'allons-nous faire d'un cheval ?

\- C'est une brave bête, répéta Fili en caressant le chanfrein de leur monture. J'étais bien content de l'avoir avec moi après que tu sois parti chercher du secours. Je me suis senti un peu moins seul. Je ne cessais de me dire que si vous vouliez me sortir de là avec des cordes ou des échelles, il faudrait l'abandonner et qu'il finirait par mourir de faim et de soif. Et cela me navrait plus que je ne saurais le dire.

Quand le cheval fut bouchonné et étrillé des naseaux à la queue, quand sa mangeoire fut pleine et sa litière faite à propre, les deux frères se regardèrent, moitié souriants, moitié résignés.

\- Bah, allons-y, dit Fili. Entre-temps on les a prévenus, c'est sûr. Ils doivent nous attendre. De toute façon nous ne pourrons pas différer éternellement ce moment.

\- Ça me rappelle quand nous étions enfants.

\- Au moins, nous sommes devenus trop vieux pour que Thorin nous tire les oreilles.

\- Mais il n'est pas encore assez vieux pour manquer de voix ! pouffa Kili.

\- Idiot ! gloussa son frère en lui envoyant une bourrade. Elle ne t'a pas manqué, sa voix ?

\- Ooooh, tellement !

Ce fut plus fort qu'eux, ils se mirent à rire comme seuls deux frères peuvent rire ensemble d'une plaisanterie connue d'eux seuls. Après quoi ils se tapèrent dans la main, échangèrent un dernier coup d'œil, l'air de dire : « On n'y peut plus rien », et franchirent les derniers mètres de leur périple.

Thorin en les voyant commença par respirer un bon coup. Un coup d'œil rapide le rassura sur l'état de santé général des deux garçons. Ils étaient sales, dépenaillés et amaigris. Fili avait le bras en écharpe, Kili boitillait. Néanmoins, l'un dans l'autre ils étaient entiers. Cette constatation effectuée, Thorin les laissa embrasser leur mère en se forçant au silence, parce que tout de même, après tant de jours d'angoisse, il ne pouvait pas voler cet instant à sa sœur.

Dis serra ses fils contre elle avec transport, sans prononcer un seul mot. Après quoi elle les regarda longuement et arbora un air sévère :

\- D'où sortez-vous ? Vous ressemblez à des vagabonds !

\- Nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés en chemin, Mère, répondit prudemment Fili. Mais rien de grave, rassure-toi.

\- Nous revoilà, compléta Kili.

\- Vous revoilà !

Ils avaient beau s'y attendre, la voix basse de Thorin leur fit faire le dos rond, comme pour se protéger d'une averse. Voyant ses yeux noircir de seconde en seconde, Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard fataliste : il allait falloir supporter l'orage, ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire possible. Dis se croisa les bras sur la poitrine et attendit.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?! rugit Thorin.

Les deux frères n'essayèrent même pas de répondre. Ils savaient que le moment des explications était encore loin. Explications qui ne changeraient d'ailleurs rien : ni Thorin ni Dis ne s'apitoieraient sur leur sort ni ne les plaindraient d'aucune manière, sachant qu'ils s'étaient fourrés eux-mêmes dans le pétrin. Quand leur oncle en aurait terminé, leur mère exigerait de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Et quand elle saurait de quelle manière les mésaventures successives de ses fils s'étaient produites, elle ne manquerait pas de faire quelques commentaires de son cru. Dis avait horreur que ses proches se mettent en danger bêtement et pour rien. Lorsque cela se produisait, elle ne se gênait pas pour leur dire sa façon de penser, cela sans prendre de gant. Son frère aîné et elle se ressemblaient parfois tellement...

\- Vous disparaissez pendant des jours et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est « nous revoilà » ?! explosa Thorin. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du souci que nous nous sommes fait, votre mère et moi ?!

Sa voix atteignit son paroxysme et ce fut une grêle de mots qui s'abattit sur les deux garçons :

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'emmener avec moi deux ahuris de votre espèce, je me le demande encore ! Tout à coup je me retourne et vous n'étiez plus là ! Evaporés ! Disparus ! Aucune idée de ce que vous étiez devenus ! Nous avons suivi le chemin que Dori vous a vu emprunter et quoi ? Rien ! Nous avons retrouvé l'arc de Kili derrière un rocher et un cadavre de bouquetin, vraisemblablement tué par un ours ! Un ours ! Le poney de Fili est revenu, seul. Avec toutes ses affaires ficelées sur la selle. Vous vous imaginez ce que nous avons pu penser ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de quitter le groupe comme ça, sans même prévenir ?!

Cela continua encore un moment. Fili et Kili rentraient la tête dans les épaules et regrettaient de ne pouvoir se boucher les oreilles. Ils n'écoutèrent pas vraiment chaque mot, c'était plutôt comme si certains seulement émergeaient du flux :

\- Complètement inconscients... Bêtes à manger du foin... Pas un pour racheter l'autre...

Kili songeait lugubrement qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre, une fois que son frère et lui-même pourraient en placer une et raconter leur histoire. Et cette fois ce serait un concert à deux voix : Dis ne pouvait pas lutter avec son frère question puissance vocale, elle attendait donc patiemment son heure. Car Thorin ne se tairait pas purement et simplement après avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Oh que non. Ils allaient être deux à commenter à leur manière chaque épisode du récit. Qu'il faudrait conclure en lui annonçant que Kili s'était engagé à ce que son oncle dédommage les hommes de la peine qu'ils s'étaient donnée pour libérer Fili de sa prison de roches. Ce serait lui fournir un magnifique prétexte pour faire de nouvelles remarques peu amènes. Quant à Dis, si elle n'avait pas la voix elle avait malgré tout, quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, la langue aussi coupante qu'une épée. Kili aurait bien aimé être plus vieux d'une heure ou deux pour que tout cela soit terminé. De son côté, étant parvenu au bout de sa diatribe, Thorin lança soudain froidement :

\- Je suppose que vous avez ramené les marchandises qui vous avaient été confiées ?

Silence.

Fili et Kili se regardèrent, atterrés, comme s'ils se demandaient qui des deux allait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils avaient un peu perdu de vue cette histoires de marchandises perdues. Grosse erreur. Très grosse erreur. Du même coup ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à la meilleure manière de présenter les choses et à présent, il était trop tard.

Autrement dit, tout ça n'aurait été qu'un préambule.

Le pire était encore à venir.

**FIN**


End file.
